Chained
by Gami1x2
Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Jh Oli Colys, and the Tholi Jhyl are causing even more problems. OOCness, angst, slavery, Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4
1. Prologue

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't getting' squat.

Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap.

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6

Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Kingdom of L-One. King Heero Yuy sends his best tracker Wufei to catch them.

Gami1x2: I know I write a lot of these stories, or at least similar, but there my favorite type, because your free to write about anything you want, you are free to create words, and events, and control a whole universe if you wished. I am trying more serious ones. Shadows in Red was serious but no one red it so I took it down, but I'll try again later. Anyway on with the story…

ScythedWing: Oh, Oh, I love this story….

Shinii2x1...Why because you almost in every chapter miss violent.

ScythedWing::Laughs like an Insane person:: Shinii and Gami take a few steps back.

**Chained**

Prologue:

"These wars have to stop." Came the voice of the old King. He was standing and his hands where on the table. He looked at every individual in the room. Every seat full of Elves, Dwarves, Pixies, Fairies, Forest Creatures, and Humans. All of there kingdoms at some sort of war with each other. This was a meeting for peace. A meeting to stop all violence amongst the kingdoms of this small planet. "Our people are dieing, and all we can do is keep them battling with creatures that are stronger then them." The King who spoke was Human and he was not stupid.

"I agree. We don't want to keep this going. We have better things to do, raise our families and our lands. If this keeps up we'll not only kill each other, but we will kill our home." This one was elf. His son sat next to him and nodded.

"Then we will write a treaty." A pixie added. There where shouts of agreements.

The young elf stood and addressed his elders.

"Am I the only one here who has noticed that the Demon King decided not to attend?" He asked. There was a murmur amongst them.

"The demons, something must be done with the demons." A fairy added. Another group agreement.

"Each Kingdom has different rules, and beliefs. I think it would only be fair to allow each Kingdom there own ways of taking care of this issue, and if the need was ever to rise that a kingdom needed the assistance of another, then if they could they would help. But I think this is an issue that may one cause more fighting if we try to decide on any one punishment." The king elf said, again the group agrees.

And with the demons situation taken care of the Peace Treaty was set into motion. The Kings and Queens of the Kingdoms spent a good week locked in decisions over the treaty, every little detail being worked out to it's fullest potential. And it was added that if an issue should arise that the nations would get together and talk it out, and deal with it through words not violence.

As the elders talked, Heero Yuy sat silent. He didn't like the idea of this Peace Treaty. None of the Kings even mentioned what would be best for the people. In fact there subjects were never mentioned other then that fact that the war was killing them and it needed to stop. Heero also felt that the demon 'problem' had been taken care of a little two easily.

Heero stood and left the room, they were signing it as he closed the door. None of them caring as he left.

"A bunch of old fools." Heero mumbled.


	2. The Chase

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't getting' squat.

Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap.

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6

Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Kingdom of L-One. King Heero Yuy sends his best tracker Wufei to catch them.

Gami1x2: Okay on with the real story now that the prologue is done.

ScythedWing: Yeah.

Shinii2x1: On with the real story…

**Chained**

Chapter One: The Chase

-------------------(Thirty Eight Years after the signing of the Peace Treaty)---------------------

Heero sat at his desk looking over the papers in front of him. Seven reports of spontaneously combusting farms. Twelve reports of lose livestock. And hundreds of reports of missing money, trinkets, and miscellaneous others objects. They where minor things. Farms could be rebuilt, livestock could be caught, and objects could be replaced, but it was the hassle and the time these reports took, that generally got Heero mad. These reports were just from this week.

Heero eyes the steadily growing pile on his desk. This had been happening since his father retired. The old elf king, moving on to adventure better things, had left the Kingdom of L-One to Heero. And for seven years now, his kingdom had been under this strange attack. Heero knew it was demons and he knew it was only two. The witnesses always described two, and they where always the same.

One long hair, brown, dark eyes, and fair features. The other short hair, blond, light eyes, and fair features.

Heero looked up as his brother lead in Wufei and a small group of trackers. Trowa walked behind the desk and stood just behind Heero. While Wufei took a seat in from of him. The rest of the small group, consisting of four men and two women, stood in the back of the room.

"Wufei, you need to do something," Heero rubbed his eyes with his middle finger and thumb. "After seven years of this I am no longer going to fallow my fathers rules of how to take care of these Demons. It is obvious that the people can not catch them, so if you would please. I would like you to bring them here alive. I would very much like to see what has caused my headaches for the last seven years." Heero said. Wufei smiled at the King and nodded.

"You should have asked me earlier." Wufei said. Heero sighed and bowed his head, almost hitting it on the desk.

"I wish you would have just gone and done it without me saying anything." Heero said, knowing that Wufei's honesty and self set honor system would not have allowed that. But Wufei just laughed, also knowing that Heero knew him. "Just catch them by any means necessary, I know you won't fail Wufei, but this knew group of yours concerns me." Heero said, not bothering to look at the group. He knew he had insulted them.

"Heero, I assure you, this group is capable of any task." Wufei said. He knew Heero was testing the groups restraints. And to Wufei's great satisfaction, his students didn't do so much as flinch under Heero's words. "They well succeed at this our they don't graduate from my class." Wufei added. Heero nodded his agreement.

"Very well, and please hurry. If I see one more report I'm going to burn down my own damn castle." Heero said, at a slight attempt at a joke. Wufei and Trowa chuckled lightly.

"Have faith in Wufei's abilities Heero." Trowa said, putting a hand on Heero's shoulder. Wufei stood and dismissed himself. "What are you going to do with them anyway. There crimes are not punishable by death and I hardly see locking them up for life will do any good, considering demons live as long as elves." Said Trowa.

"I haven't got a clue as to the answer of that question, though I plan to figure it out soon." Heero said. He stood and left the room with Trowa. He knew what had to be done with the reports, and decided a good break will help him with his head ache.

---------------------------------(Wufei, and group 2 days later)-----------------------------------

"They'll come down this way." One of the girls said. She stood up straight and looked at Wufei. "Their riding on steeds I can hear them, one sire, one mare, both demonic." She informed. Wufei faced the path that the two would be coming from.

"Good, I want to catch the mounts also, a little extra credit will help you in Heero's eyes. Lead them to the traps, try to get them separated." Wufei said. The young elves nodded. Wufei mounted his grey mare and took off at full speed down the path, fallowed by one female, and two male elves.

The other three stayed behind and waited. There job was to scatter the two demons and chase them into the traps.

The elves waited, hidden just off the path, posed to take off in seconds. There was no wind, and the forest had gone quiet, knowing a hunt was in the process. Then;

"You should have seen the look on that mans face." Came a voice. They where here.

"I couldn't I was too busy running out of the way of the arrows." Came another voice, this one was a little sour.

"Come on Quat, you know it was fun." Came the first voice. The two had just came around the bend in the path. The elves kept there eyes on the two.

"Yeah, but I could have done without the arr-"

"Sushshh." Duo said, covering Quatre's mouth with his hand. Duo's horse took a nervous step back. "There's something ahead." Duo said.

The elves panicked. The cover had been blown somehow. Two of them held still knowing that it could still be fixed if they waited. If not there was always, as much as Wufei would hate it, another day. But the third, the youngest male of there group jumped forward kicking his horse into motion. The Demon's horses reared up and spun around taking the two demons in the wrong direction of the traps.

"NO!" The other two elves yelling at once and cut through the forest. They needed to fix this. They would cut them off and force them to turn around. The two elves emerged from the forest onto the path just as the two demons were approaching. The demons reined at there horses and spun around. The sandy colored mare almost ran into the younger elf that was chasing them, while the black sire jumped over him, landing gracefully on the path and galloping away from the elves.

The elves were only shocked for a second before kicking the horses into a dead run.

The female charged forward past the two males when they where closer to the split path and successfully forced the two to split, the female and the male going after Quatre while the young male was left to deal with Duo.

Quatre panicked slightly. He watched as his brother disappeared just behind a rock. He looked forward and concentrated on the path before him. As he turned the next bend in the path he spotted another elf head of him. He reined his horse to a stop and turned but the other two elves were already there. He had no room to get into to a run nor to jump over there horses. He backed the horse up slightly and drew his sword. He wouldn't go down easily. He thought.

The elves just smiled. Quatre was able to cut the first rope that headed towards him but the next found its way around him wrist and pulled roughly, causing him to almost loose his balance on the horse and dropped his sword, he cursed and tried to regain his balance. His horse reared up however as a rope wrapped around her neck, throwing Quatre from her back and onto the ground.

Quatre stood, taking the rope on his wrist in both hands and tugged the rope out of the female elves grip swinging it around and whacking her in the face, knocking her off her own horse. He brought the rope around again, but instead of hitting one of the other elves with it a male elf caught it and pulled hard on it, bringing Quatre to his stomach. Quatre huffed and got back to his feet quickly. Another rope wrapped around him, over his chest and around his arms. There was another tug and Quatre landed on his back, loosing his breath for a moment.

Before he could get back up, the female elf was on top of him, tying his hands together quickly. Though she was having a hard time since Quatre was struggling violently. He kicked his foot up and kicked her in the back. Sending her off of him. He managed to get up, but didn't have time to think before he was pulled back down by the rope around his chest.

"Let got of me." Quatre ordered. The two elves still on their horses with the ropes firmly in hand laughed, and the female sat on his legs this time, tying them tightly together. She grabbed his chin.

"Sorry, but orders from the king." She said and gagged the blond demon. She took it on step further and blind folded him. He could hear his horse neigh angrily, and stomp on the ground near him. He was lifted up and thrown over the back of his own horse.

---------(Duo)--------

Duo watched Quatre's horse run along the other path, fallowed by two elves and cursed slightly. He would have to find away to help Quatre. He looked behind himself and found that there was a single elf fallowing him. The one that had jumped out of the path first. He smiled and reined his horse. The elf didn't expect it and Duo held out his arm. The elves face hit it and he was knocked from his horse.

Duo laughed and kicked his horse forward again. Elves where the easiest to fool sometimes. Duo kicked his horse fast. Now it was time to get to Quatre and help him. His brother was young and wasn't much of a fighter, though he could hold his own pretty well, Duo was afraid that two elves may be a little to much for Quatre at this time.

Duo turned the bend in the path that would connect with the other path, and was shocked to see two elves waiting for him. And some times Elves were smarter then they looked. Duo thought laughing slightly. Duo blew past the two, but they fallowed. They ran neck in neck for a good quarter mile. Duo just concentrated in front of him. Thinking of a way to loose the pointed ears.

Suddenly Duo's horse cried out. He dimly noted that the elves horses had jumped over something that his horse, and himself had not seen. Duo was thrown from his horse and landed on the ground hard, rolling a few times. He looked up and curled back up quickly as his horse slide over and past him. His horse got up and began stomping at the ground in a confused manner. Ropes landed around his neck and the young elf restrained him. The new elves came towards Duo.

Duo stood and pulled out his scythe. He dully noticed that his left arm was broken from the fall, and his ribs where hurting from the horse sliding over him. He swung his scythe toward the elf with the blunt end. He wasn't going to kill the elf, he would never take a life, it wasn't his style. (1). The black haired elf grabbed it in his hand and pulled the large weapon from Duo's shocked hands.

Duo's shock didn't last long before he lunged forward and tacked the black haired elf. He struggled with the elf, but with his broken arm he was quickly over thrown. He ended up on his back with on the ground and the black haired elf tried to restrain him. Duo growled out and rolled over throwing the elf off him. He stood and made a run for it. He grabbed the rope that the younger elf had and ripped it from his hands.

Duo was about to jump onto his horse when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown onto his stomach. Duo got onto his knees and was going to run again, but he found his face in the sand. He huffed out a breath, sending off a small cloud and sand only to breath it back in and start coughing violently.

His arms were force behind him and his hands were tied to the opposite elbow, which cause pain to serge in his left arm. His knees where still under him, so he used the leverage to bring himself up. Gasping at the pain in his ribs, but managed to hit the elf in the face, braking his nose. He watched as the brunette elf fell to the ground neck to him clutching his nose, blood pouring through his fingers.

Duo got back to his feet and took off again. But had only taken five steps when the black haired elf tripped him, sending him to the dirt again. This time knocking him out, as his head hit a rock that he would later say jumped into the way of his head.

---------------(hope you like please review………

(1) Odd for the god of death I know.


	3. The Mouth

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't gettin' squat. 

Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap.

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6

Gami1x2: Man I wish I had a horse like that.

ScythedWing: Yeah I bet you do.

Shinii2x1: I do to though so don't feel back Gami.

Gami11x2: I'm going to train my horse to do that… :;Shinii and ScythedWing sweet drop::

**Chained**

Chapter Two: The Mouth

Duo woke to the steady thumping in his stomach. He cursed mentally, thanks to the gag, and tried to open his eyes, only to find he was blind folded too. That made him curse again, this time promising death to who ever did this, even if it was only a threat it made him feel that much better. /I just might have to change my style to killing after all./ Duo thought. So he did the only thing that was left for him to do, he listened.

There was the constant thumping of horse hooves on packed dirt paths. Duo concentrated and counted. There were nine horses. Duo guessed that at least one was his horse. No elf would pass up the chance to have a Demonic Steed to breed with their mares. Duo would have to change that the first chance he got.

Then there were the voices. Duo concentrated again. Two females, talking somewhere behind him, something about hair. Then he had to smile, the best he could through the gag. They were guessing at how Duo had gotten his hair so long and so soft. Again he threaten death, to who ever had touched his hair to know it was so soft. That made his smile even wider. /Maybe death is on the agenda after all./ Duo laughed mentally. Then he concentrated again. At least five, maybe six males, two on each side of the horse he was on, and one in front of him, okay five males. The two to the horse's right were talking about how some King would reward them for the catch, and whether they would be able to join his elite trackers. The two to the horse's left were arguing about how the cover had been blown and if he would have just waited everything would have worked to the plan. Duo mentally laughed at the others reply, blaming the horse was the lamest excuse. The one in front of the group snapped a 'silence' over to the two.

/Okay five males, two females, me and nine horses. Who's on the other horse?/ The thought was barely to his head when he knew the answer. /Quatre./ Duo thought quickly. He had to get Quatre out of here. He had promised. He had promised to take care of the smaller demon. Duo struggled on the back of the horse, trying to ride himself of the ropes or at least fall off the horse to make the elves stop riding, what ever one worked.

"Master Wufei, the demon is awake." One of the elves called out. Duo stilled, the horses stopped and he waited. He listened as he heard the male in front of him dismount and walk over to him. Nothing happened for a few second.

"We'll rest here for the night. We should reach the Castle tomorrow before lunch." Wufei said. Duo heard the other elves dismounting. Then there was a hand on his forehead and Duo was pushed off the horse, landing, with his luck, on his broken arm and bruised ribs. Duo curled in on himself the best he could in pain. A cry barely passing through the gag.

Duo was grabbed by the hair on the back of his neck and dragged to a tree, he struggled the best he could, but with his legs tied together and his arms still painfully tied behind his back, it was difficult. He was slammed up against the tree and tired there; his neck was tied to the tree so that he couldn't move his head. Then to his surprise the gag and blind fold were removed. Duo's eyes met black ones and he glared at the black haired elf in front of him.

"Where is my brother?" Duo ordered, the elf glared at him and looked to the tree next to Duo. Duo moved his eyes to the tree; see his blond brother out of the corner of his eye, a large bruise forming on his cheek. He's head as bowed forward, meaning he was still out. "I'll kill you for hurting him." Duo threatened. /Oh yes I could kill for that./ Duo thought with a mental growl. Suddenly his head snapped to the side, the rope around his neck digging into his skin, just barely cutting his skin. Duo tasted blood but didn't dare to move.

"No you listen here Demon. You are under arrest for your crimes and will be taken to King Heero Yuy of L-One to receive your punishment. If you so much as talk back to me or any of my students I will personally bring harm to you and your brother. So I suggest you shut that mouth of yours." Wufei said. He knew he was being harsh, but it had to be done. These were criminals he had tied to the trees. These were demons. Spawns of the monsters that had killed his own clan. Wufei would see to it that every demon got what he or she deserved.

"You don't control me." Duo whispered, though only half heartedly. This time he was punched in the stomach. Duo's eyes rolled but he remand conscious. Wufei stood up straight and left the demon tied to the tree.

Duo watched out of the corner of his eyes as Wufei ordered the others into action.

"Masoli, bring the demons food and water." Wufei ordered. The young elf bowed lightly and went to the horses. Duo watched his movement with a careful eye and noticed his and Quatre's horses. He smiled.

"Shinigami return to the shadows in which you call home." Duo said. The elves turned to the horses in shock. They watched as the large black stead reared up and disappeared in a gust of wind neighing angrily as the elves tried desperately to grab onto the horse. The ropes fell to the ground with no horse attacked. "Sandrock, the sands that warm your body are calling to you." Duo said again. This time the elves tried to get Sandrock, the sandy colored mare, but she simple melted into the sane and disappeared. Duo braced himself and Wufei approached and punched him in the face.

"How dare you?" Wufei growled out.

"The horses did nothing wrong, they don't deserve captivity." Duo growled out. This time Wufei slammed Duo's head into the tree. Duo blacked out for a moment. He glared at Wufei when everything cleared.

"Then you and your brother can walk the rest of the way." Wufei said. He stormed off and glared at Masoli who had the food and water in hand. "No food, just water." Then Wufei sat by the fire and began cleaning his sword, which Duo noticed dully that it wasn't dirty. Masoli knelt down next to Duo. Duo looked at him blankly.

"He's just mad. He's always been this cruel to demons, no matter the crimes. But don't worry. You two won't get death for your crimes, there not that serious." Masoli said with a small smile. He held the water up to Duo's lips and slowly poured it into his mouth. Masoli took the liberty to clean the wounds on Duo's face. Making sure the cut on his cheek wasn't infected. Masoli looked up as Wufei stormed up to him.

"What are you doing?" Wufei barked out.

"I didn't want them to get infected." Masoli said a little sheepish. /A little on the timid side./ Duo thought, with a little amusement. Wufei pushed Masoli away from Duo.

"I didn't tell you to clean his wounds." Wufei snapped out. Masoli looked away. "You've already failed my class. That stunt of yours was unacceptable. And now-"

"Leave him alone. He did nothing wrong. And that 'stunt' of his was normal for a beginner, and you still caught us so no harm was done to your plan." Duo yelled out. Wufei turned on Duo and backhanded him across the face, Duo's head snapped to the side again and the rope stunt his already abused skin around his neck.

"NO!" The scream came form Quatre. Wufei looked at the boy before he caught sight of the other elves. They were looking at him like he had gone mad. Wufei took in a deep shuddering breath and looked at Duo. Duo was breathing hard and his eyes were closed in pain. "Don't hurt him anymore." Quatre said. "He has a mouth on him, I know he does, just ignore it though. Please elf, he is all I have left." Quatre continued.

"I didn't mean to take it this far." Wufei said to Quatre. /Why am I apologizing to this demon?/ Wufei thought and turned away from the blond boy. Duo opened his eyes and watched Wufei sit back down.

/Elves don't loose there control like that?/ Duo thought, and figured that for once it would probable be best if he remained quiet. For now anyway.

-------------------------------------------(The next morning)-----------------------------------

The camp had been broken down fairly quickly, the elves working quickly to pack everything up onto the backs of the seven remaining horses. Wufei had decided to not talk to the demons until he figured out why he had lost his control. /Never in my life…/ He thought. Unfortunately for Duo he had been woken up far too early for his liking and that made a promise for a very interesting day indeed.

"My name is Shaerorelyrdaes, you can call me Shaero. If I un-tie your legs you won't kick me will you?" She asked. Duo looked at her, she was a kind looking elf with blond hair and shinning green eyes. But what stood out of place was the large bruise on her cheek. It looked like a whip mark. She touched it gingerly. "Ah, yes, a present from your brother. Didn't expect him to use the rope to whip me in the face." Duo held back a smile the best he could.

"No I won't kick you, you've had a hard enough time." Duo said, though he really wished that he could just tie the elves up and take off with his horse and his brother and leave this kingdom. Shaero untied him from the tree and removed the roped from his legs and ankles. Though she tied one to the rope that was around his chest. She help him stand, seeing to the fact that his arms were still tied tightly behind him and his arms had gone numb hours ago. Shaero lead him to her horse and tied the rope to her saddle. Duo rolled his eyes. "Great, he wasn't lying; I'm going to have to walk the rest of the way." Duo said.

"I would let you ride with me but we're afraid that Wufei isn't that stable right now." Shaero whispered keeping her eye on the black haired elf. He was too busy ordering them to move, that he didn't notice the two talking.

"Why is he so mean?" Duo asked. "I did nothing to him." Duo added glaring at the black haired elf.

"Well, we think it has something to do with his past. Anyway, that's enough talk about that. Well be at the castle in a little over two hours. Just hold your tongue until then and Wufei won't harm you." She said and she nudged her horse into a walk. Duo was forced to follow.

"What exactly are we in trouble for?" Duo asked. "All we did was let a few animals go. I'm sure the owner caught them again. No need for such brutality." Duo said. He knew it wasn't right, but they didn't have laws against it. The worst they could do was make you either pay a small fee or work for the farmer.

"It's not just the livestock that you two are in trouble for. You guys have robbed people and caught houses on fire. Luckily no one was killed other wise you would be in huge trouble. Luckily these kind of crimes are only punished my servitude and not death." Shaero didn't notice the look of utter shock on Duo's face.

"WHAT!" Duo yelled out, and stopped walked pulling at the ropes and causing the horse to stop. There were sounds of horse hooves riding closer and Duo was soon looking up at Wufei. "Wait, these crimes that you're saying we committed, we didn't. We've only been letting the livestock out. That's it I promise, just harmless pranks." Duo suddenly found himself on the ground, chest hurting and breath catching for a moment. Duo looked up in time to see Wufei bring the but of his sword on Duo's head, knocking him out cold.

"Tie him to your horse Shaero." Wufei ordered.

"Wufei, if I may?" Shaero asked. Wufei nodded. "What if these are the wrong Demons, the description was rather vague." She said.

"Then we will let the king deal with it. Either way there demons." He said and ran towards the front. As he passed Quatre however he felt a slight pain in his heart and looked down at the blond demon. Quatre looked away innocently, pretending like a bird caught his attention. Wufei glared at the boy and road passed him. The small group moving forward once more.

---------------------

Sorry I made Wufei so mean in this chapter, but he has his reasons, but you won't find them out for a little while. And I know Duo is really being abused here but there's a reason for that too…So my point is don't hate Wufei, he's not feeling good. Hate….um…um…other demons. Lol. So let me know what you think so far.


	4. The Law

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor its characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't getting' squat.  
Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap.  
Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6 Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Kingdom of L-One. King Heero Yuy sends his best tracker Wufei to catch them. 

Gami 1x2: Okay my beta reader is back so I think my chapter may start to look better, no more where's when I mean were and hopefully no more there's when I mean their's lol. Hope you guys like.

Scythed Wing: They better like it.

Shinii2x1: your so mean Scythe, they'll like it don't worry.

ScythedWing: Whose worried.

**Chained**

Chapter Three: The Law

King Heero Yuy, of the Jh-Oli Colys ((L-One Kingdom)), strode into the large meeting room of Saesti os si Vyri((Temple of the Rose)), a deadly glare planted firmly on his face and his brother Prince Trowa Barton, fallowed no emotion showing in his one visible eye (1). The other elves looked at Heero with wary eyes and scared souls, though they would never admit that to any one, let alone Heero. Heero was King of the Pas Thysaer Aelaer ((Dark Forest Elves)), and to show fear to him would to only make him more arrogant, the other thought. What they didn't know, was the fact that Heero already knew that the other were scare of him. There was barely a creature on this planet that could look Heero in the eye and not feel fear of the Pas Thysaer Aer ((Dark Forest Elf (singular)).

Heero took his seat two chairs down from the Master of Saesti os si Vyri, Treize Kushrenada. Heero looked the man up and down, eyes still glaring deadly. The 'ONLY' Elf to look Heero in the eye and 'NOT' feel fear. He hated these useless meetings. Always about some fairy steeling from a dwarf, or some pixies playing pranks on a centaur or a fawn. Nothing really important, since war was not an option, they had to talk about it. Heero hated talking about the problems. He hated dealing with such petty, so called crimes. Though these simple incidence should have been taken care of between the parties involved alone, for some reason they were not, and they were handed to the elves. So again, they elves took leadership over the world of Kelas (Gundam (2)). No matter how many times they gave the position away to lesser beings, within decades it was back in there hands. And then the Elves would do something that would piss off the world and a war would start. Heero could almost feel the war edging closer to them, despite the treaty, and in no regards for the wants of peace.

"I'm glade to see that you felt it was necessary to join us this time, King Yuy." Treize said, he smiled kindly. Heero continued to glare. The room was only of elves, Heero dully noted. Unusual as it may be, Heero wasn't surprised. This was just another example of what he thought would come.

"Wellyou sent a Taeraelaes os Iasaelia (Messenger of Urgency). What happened this time Master Treize, Fawn dance a little too much, maybe had too much to drink? Or did a Fairy loose its charms. I'm getting quite sick of neglecting Jh-Oli Colys for these petty...ridiculous...things." Heero said, his glare still aimed at Treize only intensified. After all it was he who sent the Taeraelaes os Iasaelia. "I have more important things to take care of at the moment." Heero added, and it was true. He had a pile of pleas for new buildings, and re-imbursements on stolen items.

"You are right. The burning buildings, loose cattle, and petty theft are far more important then our current demon problem." Treize said, slightly amused when Heero's glared softened slightly. "AsI am aware of, you are having demon problems, as all of our kingdoms are. That is why I sent the Taeraelaes os Iasaelia, because this needs to stop, and it needs to stop now."

"Or ((yes)), but my demon problems are being taken care of as I speak. I have sent Maelyl (Shenlong, Wufei's trackers) to track them down." Heero said. Treize lifted an eye brow at Heero. Everyone was watching closely now. Trowa hid his face in one hand. Knowing that this little argument brewing between the two too strong headed elf kings would not end well. Heero just continued to stare at the taller, older elf.

"So you sent your little Pandryl Aer os Thosi((Dragon Elf of Fire)). Funny,I thought he had a condition." Treize said. Trowa sunk back in his chair. Groaning slightly, not in pain, but at what he knew was coming. Treize was openly doubting Heero's decision, and in front of the other Elf Kings and Queens.

"Or." ((YES)) Heero said shortly. Trowa lifted an eyebrow at Heero's calm response, but didn't look at the two.

"What was it again...something called...Paestylos Tadaer ((Demonic Madness))." Treize said. There was a slight murmur in the room and Heero slammed his fist on the table to get them to quiet, which they all did immediately. "With Paestylos Tadaer, Wufei could kill the demons without even realizing he's doing it. The severe trauma he endured damaged his brain. I understand that he is an unbeatable Pandryl Shysos ((Dragon Worrior)), but you sent him after demons that do not deserve the punishment of death. What would you do Heero if he dragged the demons back severely hurt or even dead?" Treize asked. Heero glare hardened again and he stood. He was not going to let anyone doubt his decisions of his own kingdom.

"Wufei will be punished accordingly, but I did tell him to use any means necessary, and I also told him to bring them alive, so if they do come back hurt, that is not punishable because no orders were broken. If they come back dead Wufei will get a dishonorable discharge and be placed into servitude, and if he argues with that he will be sentenced to life imprisonment or death, which ever I feel like giving him." Heero said, it sounded more of a growl then real words but the elves understood what he said. Treize smiled. Trowa sighed in relief and everyone else in the room seemed to calm a bit. Heero was answering to Treize explaining his actions, rather then his normal threatening to kill the elf if he continued to doubt him. Heero sat down, none to lightly, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Good, now we can move on to the demon issue. I have talked with the Tholi Jhyl ((Five Loons)), and we have come to an agreement that demons should no longer roam free amongst the lands. Though there are a limited few that still do roam free, the number of attacks have been growing. With that said, we have decided to enslave them. I know this is a punishment that is inhuman, to enslave a soul for eternity. But these demons need to be controlled or they need to disappear for good. By enslaving them, we can still value their lives, without the hassle of loosing our own." Treize said. His voice was far away though, and it was not his normal style to say things in such a manner. He spoke to quickly and almost seemed nervous about his words. Heero smirked, and Trowa got that feeling again that Heero might start something. This time the feelings didn't lie.

"Did you decide this Treize or did the Tholi Jhyl decide this for us?" Heero asked bitterly. Trowa agreed with Heero, even if he didn't word it. Enslaving a living creature was not the way of the elves, why resort to such measures. True killing them was also not a measure an elf would take unless his very life was threatened, or the life of a dear one. But why not just banish them. True the problems were getting out of hand. In Jh-Oli Colys the problems were not serious though, and he doubted that they were serious in most other places. For the last thirty eight years the demons had been laying low, though pranks and missing thing, burning building and falling trees became a normal expectation from the demons. But the demons had brains enough to not kill anyone, which he had heard of. Of course there were many places out of reach from Jh-Oli Colys.

"I and Zechs tried to find other means. The Tholi Jhyl is old. The oldest of our kind. What they say is absolute." Treize said. "Starting today, once you have all returned to your kingdoms, all demons must be bond to an elf. And to show our people that this is how it has to be, all higher elves must take a demon as a slave. These are the rules...no…the law, of the Tholi Jhyl. And to add to the humiliation of such a measure the Tholi Jhyl will personally be making visits to our Kingdom to make sure this law is being obeyed." Treize said, completely ignoring Heero's bait into a verbal argument.

"This is idiocy ." Heero said, standing to leave. He made it to the door before Treize spoke up.

"Heero, if one is to disobey this law; they will be removed from the throne." Treize said. Heero turned to Treize.

"I had no intension of disobeying, just of making things harder for the Tholi Jhyl." Heero said with a smirk. Trowa followed Heero out of Saesti os si Vyri and into the carriage that waited for them. The carriage jerked into motion and the pounding of the four black horse's hooves became a rhythm just out site the wooden doors. Trowa turned to Heero.

"Heero, I think the Tholi Jhyl is planning something. Every time they make a law, something happens and a war becomes an answer to the problem." Heero nodded in agreement. Yet again, there was another example of his thoughts. This would lead to war, and Heero was going to make sure he was prepared for it.

"War is not something that can easily be forgotten. Peace has lasted for three decades this time. Much longer then any other time. I believe our Jhyl Jharol Vaeli ((Long Lasting Peace)) is coming to an end. Trowa you were born to peace, but I have trained you well enough in battle." Heero said watching Saesti os si Vyri disappear in the distance. He deeply hoped Wufei had not killed the demons; he would need his Pandryl Shasos ((Dragon Warrior)) if a war did come to reality.

"I understand, and if it comes to be I will fight to protect Jh-Oli Colys." Trowa said, bowing his head slightly.

**-------------------------(Jh-Oli Colys)-----------------------**

Wufei and his Maelyl ((Shenlong, Wufei's student are called this)), returned to Jh-Oli Colys shortly after Heero had arrived and waited patently just out side the thrown chamber doors. He had a tight grip in the bloodied, bruised, and broken arm of the long haired demon. He had untied him only because the demon was no longer thinking coherently, let alone standing on his own. They had to stop eight times that morning, and each time ended with Wufei beating the demon into unconsciousness. And each time Wufei was hurt in the chest when he walked or road past the blond demon. So when on the eighth stop he almost suffered from a heart attack, he knocked the blond demon out too. Said demon was currently hanging limply in Shaero's arms, a small bruise on his temple. The long haired demon had gained consciousness, but seemed to be extremely out of it and was barely moving, really only breathing in long gasping breaths. Wufei's guilt was eating at him, but for the life of him he couldn't place it on why he felt so guilty.

The doors where opened and a guard came out. He noticed the demon in Wufei's hands and winced slightly. Feeling sorry for the poor thing in front of him. Wufei glared at him, bring him back into reality. The guard gave Wufei a disappointed look and spoke rather rudely to the black haired elf.

"King Heero will see you know." The guard said, taking one more took at the demon before turning and leading the two into the large throne chamber. Once a few feet away from the throne, in which Heero sat, looking extremely pissed off, and tired, Wufei pushed the demon to the ground, there was a slight cry of pain, the demon moved his arm only to stop and wince in pain, gasping for breath like a fish taken out of water.

Duo was shaking and his head was spinning. He really didn't expect for the floor to jump up and smack him. He tried to push himself up but couldn't, his entire body felt like it was on fire. His mind was so far gone from the pain that he couldn't even summon up the power to give himself strength. He couldn't even summon the will to even think of summoning any type of power. He heard talked and stilled again to listen, though the words only seemed mumbled to his ears. Though he could tell it was someone important but the authority in the voice.

"Wufei, I'm slightly disappointed." Heero said, looking at the battered demon in front of him. "I know your condition is uncontrollable, but I didn't expect you to take it this far." Heero looked at the elf before him. Wufei and bowed his head. "What happened?" Heero asked.

"Heero, sir, I really can't say that I remember doing any of it. The demon would say something and my mind would just black out. When I came to, he was either unconscious or bleeding." Wufei said. He knew he had a condition. And he knew it was from the attack early in his life. But he had no idea when it would happen, or for how long, or how strong the actions would be, therefore making the lash out completely uncontrollable. Heero nodded in understanding. Though his glare didn't lessen.

"Wufei, I'm going to take you off Maelyl. I know you can handle them, but you can't handle yourself. I would still; however, like you to be my General you Maelyl's may also go with you, if you want them there. I am afraid that I will need you to command my army, and soon. I will need you to get them ready for battle." Wufei nodded. He wanted to know why, but his King had just promoted him rather then demoting him, which held his tongue in place. By all rights of justice Wufei should have been demoted at the very least. Wufei vowed to try harder to control himself, he had gotten away lucky this time, he feared that the next may cause him his life.

"As for the Maelyl, I hear that one of them will not me graduating." Heero said. He looked slightly amused by this.

"Masoli, sire, his heart is too kind for this path." Wufei said. Heero nodded. He understood completely. Each elf had there own paths to find and fallow. But Heero had an idea for the kind hearted elf.

"Then I will have Masoli work in the palace. He will be placed as a guard for the demon. And have his brother Melyli take the positions as the others guard." Heero ordered. They were not guarding the demons from harm, per say, more this guarding the other from the demons.

"Sire?" Wufei asked, unable to hold his tongue this time. So Heero went into an explanation. Telling Wufei and Shaero what Trieze had told Trowa and himself. Wufei nodded in agreement, going against the elder elves was useless. Wufei didn't like dealing in politics so tried to stay away form them. But having the demons in the castle was going to make things a little harder, not only on Wufei, but everyone in the castle.

"Sally, Heldi, please take the demons, heal their wounds..." Heero turned to Trowa, with an amused smile. "Blond or brunette?" He asked. Trowa turned a nice shade of green, not liking the enslavement law, but he had no choice. Then he looked at the demons. Figuring that the blond was the calmer of the two he made his decision.

"Blond, he looks easier to handle considering Wufei didn't beat the shit out of him." Trowa said. Heero sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Always leaving the difficult things to me." Heero said, jokingly. Then addressed the two she elves. "Take the blond to Trowa's quarters and the brunette to mine..." He hated his next words. They felt so...unnatural. "Chain them down; they will need to be bonded." The girls nodded. Also not liking the fact that they were going to have a hand in the enslaving of these creatures. Though they were not important enough in the political pool of the elves to has their say in the matter, and there for could not argue. Sally took Quatre from Shaero's arms and smiled warmly at the woman, who seemed to be holding the boy protectively. (3).

Duo felt the hands lifting him and screamed out the best he could, which ended up being a pitiful moan. He opened his eyes to see who was caring him, but only saw a peach-ish blur with a multiple colored base and a fuzzy dark purple top, which hurt his eyes, so he closed them again. Heldi looked at the demon with sad eyes, she wanted to glare at Wufei, but she knew the man couldn't help it. In fact everyone in Jh-Oli Colys knew about Wufei, and is 'slight' temper disorder. It still didn't easy the fact that she was going to have a long day ahead of her healing all these wounds, and from the blood in the corner of the demons mouth, she could tell there were internal injuries as well. She sighed and fallowed Sally out of the chamber.

Heero watched the two she-elves carry the demons away before turning his attention to Wufei again. Wufei wasn't making eye contact. Aware that he failed his mission slightly, and was mentally beating himself for his condition.

"Wufei." Heero addressed. Wufei looked up at Heero and waited for the Kings words. "I think you should go see Si Tol (4). He has sent me a letter instructing me that you need to see him. I think he may be able to help with your condition. He says he can not cure it, but he can help you make it more controllable. I do not care for a repeat of this incident. Do you understand me?" Heero said. Wufei nodded with a bow. Heero dismissed him.

Waiting until Wufei and Shaero were gone, Heero turned to Trowa.

"How are you planning that we bind the demons to us?" Trowa asked.

"The binding gems will work temporarily. If we end up needing to make it permanent then we'll bind their souls to ours. But I don't want to do that unless I have the demons consent." Trowa nodded in agreement.

(1) They share the same mother and father, just different names.  
(2) I didn't feel like making up an entirely new name for a planet, and I also didn't feel like calling it earth, middle earth, Gaia, or any other name earth has. So I picked the elvish word closest for Gundam and it is actually kind of pretty and I may use it in one of my comic books, since Kelas is a made up word and really has nothing to do with Gundam. Bwhahahahahaha I cannot be sued Bwahahahahahahahahaha.  
(3) worried that Wufei would hurt him too.  
(4). Si Tol means the mind, but it's a name so I didn't translate it in the story.


	5. The Demon

1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't getting' squat. 

Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap. language

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6

Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Kingdom of L-One. King Heero Yuy sends his best tracker Wufei to catch them.

Everyone: Have fun and read……………

**Chained**

Chapter Four: The Demon

Duo's eyes flashed opened, but he didn't move. He carefully looked around his settings, slightly confused. He was in a small room, probably no bigger then a small washroom. There were no windows and only a small torch light just to the right of the door. The room looked to be carved from dark red wood, and skillfully so. Duo sat up, hearing the chiming of metal against metal, brought his attention to the chains connected to thick metal shackles around his wrists. One chain lead up to his neck, he fallowing it with his hand, Duo found a thin collar, running his hands along it he felt the carvings and the soft lining on the inside. Duo's hand dropped to the small cot he was currently sitting on. With his eyes he fallowed the chains and found they were attached to the cement flooring. Each chain links didn't have a slice in them; they were completely whole, which worried Duo as he was trying to find the weakest link (1). No such luck.

So with every bit of mature humanity he had left, Duo screamed in rage and began pulling at the chains like a mad man. He didn't care that the metal was cutting into his skin. He wanted out. This room was too small and he felt trapped. And in all reality, he was. /That's it, when I get out of here their all dead. Every last one of them. / Duo thought. He cried out in surprise as he lost his balance and tumbled out of the cot and onto the hard floor. Duo sat up and huffed out a long breath and thought about how to escape. He would have to get out and help Quatre. Duo sighed. He would have to wait. He didn't know where Quatre was, he didn't know where he was for that matter.

The door opened, sending a blinding light into the room. Duo covered his eyes and slowly uncovered them so they could adjust to the light. Noticing it was not so blinding, in fact it was the sun shining in through a window across the room just past his door. Duo glared at the man standing before him, with the sun behind him, the man's features were blacked out and he looked more like a shadow then a person. The man stepped forward and shut the door behind him. Duo cocked an eyebrow at the actions and got his first good look at the man...no elf.

He was tall like most elves and had the most amazing blue eyes, Duo had ever seen, not afraid to admit when something was beautiful. The elf choice to wear his hair short, and looked as though he had just gotten out of bed. But Duo decided that the messy hair falling over the intense blue eyes made the appearance rather...well appealing to the eyes. The muscle the elf carried with him was well hidden and still managed to show off, a combination that left the elf looking lean and well built. Duo was disgusted with himself he was practically drooling over this elf. The very creature that had locked him in this way to small room. That's when Duo noticed the elf was glaring at him.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for? I did nothing to you." Duo spat out. "What's your name?" Duo didn't know why he asked, did he really care? Of course he did other wise he wouldn't have asked. Duo closed his eyes and collected his thought. Man, they had to have drugged him or put a spell on him or something, he was simple loosing his mind.

"You did nothing but cause me problems for the last seven years." Heero spat out (2). Duo's eyes snapped open.

"You're blaming 'me' for what's been happening?" Duo questioned. Then he smiled. "Then you will be happy to know that I didn't do any of it. That all I've been doing for the last seven years is watching my brother and letting a few far animals go. No harm in that, it's barely a crime." Duo said. Heero tilted his head back and glared at the demon in front of him. For all he could tell the demon was telling the truth, then again it was a demon and could be a master liar. Heero decided to ignore the issue for know. No need to address a problem that had already been taken care of.

"What is your name demon?" Heero asked. Duo raised an eye brow again and smirked evilly.

"I asked you your name first, 'elf'?" Duo said, mocking the elf part. Heero had called him a demon after all. No need to be nice if the elf intended on keeping his rude manner. Heero surprised him by lifting him off the ground and putting him back on the cot. "What are you doing?" Duo yelled out fighting against, to his surprise, the way too strong elf.

"The floor is cold." The elf said simply. Duo looked away annoyed and rolled his eyes. "My name is King Heero Yuy Shoraerdol Oli (3)." Heero said. He was growing impatient with the demon and decided to get this over with quickly.

Truth be told he had stalled slightly when he had say the demon. Fully healed and awake, the demon looked stronger. His hair looked soft, and lined with reds, gold's, browns, and blonds, the chestnut rope looked almost alive. The violet eyes looked perfect, set into such a soft peach toned heart shaped face. The demons body was lethal looking, almost deathly skinny, but Heero had no trouble seeing the muscles that hid there. His legs were long, and his fingers graceful, as they had been unconsciously playing with the tip of the braid. In all honestly the demon that sat before Heero looked stunning, this surprised Heero, having always seen the more grotesque demons in his life. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed what the demon was saying.

"My name is Duo. Just Duo." Duo said, still not looking at the elf. "If you don't mind i would like to leave now. I would like my brother too. He did nothing wrong, it was all me." Duo said. Heero sighed and closed his eyes. The demon, he noticed, was incapable of lying. But unfortunately, Heero was incapable of letting the demon go. Though he wouldn't have if he could.

"I'm sorry but that's not an option." Heero said. Now Duo was looking at him again. Well glaring was more like it. But Heero ignored in, straightening up and looking down at the boy. Before Duo could protest Heero went on. "A new law was passed this morning stating that all demons will be bond to the elves, as an act to calm and claim their race. Recent attacks have forced the higher elves to make this decision. As so, you will become my bonded slave, and your brother will belong to my brother. I can assure you that we will allow you to see your brother. This castle will become your home and, you are restricted to leave my side." Heero said. Oh, how he hated himself. He felt so dirty tying this creature to him. Duo lashed out.

"There's no fucking way in hell I'm going to be a slave." Duo spat out. "You elves think you can just walk all over us, treat the demons how you like." Duo growled. Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously, but the demon kept going. "We've done nothing wrong. I have attacked no mortal, no immortal. All I did was free a bunch of damn cows and you're enslaving me. I hardly see how that's fair." Duo was raising his voice steadily. Heero noticed that Duo was shacking and his skin was palling. To Heero's own surprise he noticed that Duo was going into shock.

"Calm down, Duo." Heero said, his voice was flat, which didn't help Duo calm down. Duo started tugging at the chains like a madman again.

"LET ME GO! REMOVE THESE THINGS!" Duo started screaming.

Heero grabbed Duo's face carefully. "Tas pyrn!" He said quickly. Duo's eyes rolled and he fell back to the cot on his back starring at Heero in confusion.

"What did you do?" Duo asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I put a calming spell on you. You need to calm down and stop acting like a child." Heero said. He couldn't blame Duo for being upset about the enslaving, but Duo didn't need to throw a fit over it. "You need to be bonded and I plan to get this over with quickly." Heero reached into his pocket and took out two gems, rubies. Duo shook his head back and forth.

"No, I don't want to be bonded. I want to be with my brother, I want to be my own master, and I don't want to be a slave." Duo started crying, which worried Heero considering the Calming spell should have made Duo calm past the point of talking. Heero put a finger in Duo's mouth and pulled his jaw down, forcing his mouth open, and was mildly surprised to find teeth that looked like they belonged to a cat. He put one of the gems in Duo's mouth and forced it closed and held it closed. Duo glared at Heero and 'didn't' swallow. So Heero held Duo's nose, cutting off the oxygen.

When Duo's eyes started rolling, and it became apparent that Duo wasn't going to swallow, and would prefer to die first, Heero let go of him and caught the ruby as Duo spat it out.

"Duo swallow the Rudy or I'll really force you to." Heero warned. Duo shook his head.

"Have it your way Duo. Sharaes!" A glass of water appeared in Heero's hand. Duo turned his head away from Heero's hand. Heero grabbed Duo's neck and worked his hand quickly up until his finger had a good grip on Duo's chin. He moved hi hand until he could put a finger in Duo's mouth and force it open. This time Duo bit him. Heero ignored it and pull his jaw down. Forcing the ruby in again and then poured water. Before Duo could spit it out Heero had his hand over Duo's tightly closed mouth. His other hand messaged Duo's throat, forcing the water and the ruby to be swallowed. Heero let go of Duo and stood straight again, swallowing his own Rudy.

"Shor saeri shi shi shylaer." Heero said quickly. Then he watched as Duo curled up in pain. Groaning slightly though clenched teeth. Heero could feel the pain, though his was mild, only a slight aching in his chest. He knew it would be more painful to Duo because Duo didn't want the bond, so it was being forced.

"What did you do to me? It's killing me." Duo cried out. Heero rolled his eyes at the over reacting Demon. He sat down on the bed and pulled the demon into his arms.

"Just calm down. You have to accept it." Heero said. Duo shook his head and tried to pull away from Heero.

"But i can't." Duo whined.

"Then it will hurt Duo. It's almost done." Heero said. He felt Duo's sharp nails digging into him skin, but didn't push the demon away. Heero felt something moving under Duo's skin in his back and looked down. Duo's shoulder blades were swelling. That surprised Heero. Then Duo's back started to swell, which made Heero a little worried. It wasn't supposed to hurt them like this. He watched as Duo's skin around his shoulder bladed rip open, blood ran down his back from the sudden rip, but stopped when two large, blood soaked, black feathers wings pushed out of Duo's back. Once they were fully out, they snapped open, blood and other fluids splattered along the walls and ceiling. Heero continued to watch. Along Duo's spine the swelling skin also ripped open, releasinga series of bony spikes.

"What did you do to me?" Duo screamed out.

"Duo, you're a demon, this is normal...how old are you?" Heero said, surely Duo knew that demons could grow wings, and the such. It was natural. Like Elves performing magic and spells, and shaping trees, and stone. It was a part of life. But if Duo was younger then fifty years then he wouldn't have these abilities yet. Like Trowa who was only twenty years old, he couldn't perform spells nor shape any element. Duo didn't answer his question and seeing as to how Duo didn't expect this, Heero guessed that Duo was probably only fifty. Heero noticed that there was no longer any movement and looked at duo to see that the boy was starring off into space.

"Duo?" Heero asked. The boy jerked his head to face Heero with wide eyes. Heero looked into those deep purple eyes and say confusion and fear. "Are you okay?" Duo's eyes hardened into a glare.

"Leave me alone." He growled out. Heero decided it was for the best to let the demon have his space for the day. He would start training tomorrow. He didn't know when the Tholi Jhyl would show up and he wanted Duo to be prepared for it. Heero stood and left. Before shutting the door he turned to the demon to say one last thing, but the demon beat him to it. "I hate you." He said. Heero sighed, not what he expected, but it was understandable. Heero left the room, shutting the door and locking it. He would have to get someone in there tomorrow to clean the blood from the small room.

**---------------------------------------------(Heero and Trowa)----------------------------------------**

"How'd it go?" Trowa asked Heero as his older brother walked into the room. Heero just glared and sat down on the soft chair.

"How do you think it went?" Heero snapped. "He hates me." Heero said. "I'm not surprised though, i just took away his freedom. How'd it go with you?" Heero asked.

"Well I don't hate him." Heero looked behind himself to see the blond demon walk into the room. He was slightly surprised at that. The blond demon walked over to Heero and held out his hand. "My name is Quatre." He said kindly. Heero narrowed his eyes before taking Quatre's hand and shaking it lightly.

"What are you?" Heero asked. Quatre smiled.

"Come now, that's like asking a lady her age and weight" Quatre said with a smile. Heero looked at Quatre doubtfully.

"Hardly." He said. Quatre laughed and sat down next to Trowa.

"I'm a demon Heero." Heero continued to glare at Quatre. "I'm an Aestaria Paestyl ((empathy demon))." Heero almost chocked on his wine and looked at Quatre shocked. Quatre laughed again. "I get that a lot so i don't really tell people any more. Everyone's always the same. They have these stereotypes about demons, all evil and power hungry. Though i think it's funny that we haven't tried to take over Kelas, even though our oldest have the power too." Quatre said simple. Heero was at a lost for words. He didn't know what to say. Trowa did.

"Once i explained everything to him, he accepting the gem with no questioned. He said it was better to be safe in the palace as a slave then free amongst elves that hated them." Trowa said. Heero nodded.

"Duo didn't think of it like that?" Heero said. Quatre smiled sadly.

"Duo's young-"

"He's older then you, isn't he?" Quatre shook his head.

"No I'm older, but he doesn't know it."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked leaning back in the chair to listen to what Quatre had to said. Quatre shook his head. "Quatre, i would like to know Duo's story, maybe it can help me calm him down a bit. Once the bonding was complete he sprouted his wings and his spine boned out. He utterly hates me and thinks i did something to make that happen. So i am asking you if you could please tell me as much as you can of Duo's past life."

"It's sad Heero, heart braking really. Full of nothing but betrayal and abuse. Death and confusion." Quatre said warningly. Heero closed his eyes and nodded his head once.

"I understand, i can handle it. Please?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded.

**-------------------------**

Bwhahahahahahahahahaha Duo's past history is in the next chapter. Bwhahahahahahhahahahaha

(1) no pun intended but it was funny.  
(2) We all know its Heero so I'm calling him Heero got it.  
(3) Shoraerdol means whitewing while Oli means one Trowa has the same name, it's a family name


	6. The History

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters and as much as I wish I did I do not. However I do own this story and may someday make money on the story, probably not, I will not make money on it with the GW characters, so don't sue. Because you isn't getting' squat.

Warnings: AU, OOC, abuse, slavery, NCS, Fantasy, Lemon, Angst, and a bit of sap.

Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6

Summary: Demons are starting to rebel against the Elves and Humans. Two demons in particular are causing utter chaos in the Kingdom of L-One. King Heero Yuy sends his best tracker Wufei to catch them.

Gami1x2: Hope you all enjoy.

Scythedwing: Wow I think we almost covered every basis between Quatre and Duo.

Shinii2x1…Almost…

Chained

Chapter Four: The History

Duo sat back down on the cot and put his head into his hands and thought about his situation. He realized, amazed that he hadn't thought of it before. So he calmed himself down and he took a deep breath. With all the concentration he could muster up. He straightened up. His eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenching as he wings sank back into his back, the sound of crunching bones and rustling feathers filled the room. When he was done, his was breathing hard and gasping for breath.

"Damn." He cursed. Performing the magic it took to put his wings away had taken most of his energy away. And not having eaten in a few days didn't help. Duo lay back on the cot and calmed himself down again. Taking in breaths, until they where even. He could feel his energy coming back, but it was a slow trickle and would take at least an hour for it to be enough for his next attempt.

Duo opened his eyes to stare at the wall and immediately regretted it. In full force his claustrophobia slammed into him and his breathing picked up again. His eyes darted around the room looking for a way out frantically. But the walls just seemed to be getting closer. So in a frantic attempt to stop them, Duo closed his eyes and started humming a mystic tune. Though it did little to take his mind of the small room around him. /Great I just had to go thinking about the damn room./ (1)

-----(Heero, Quatre, Trowa)-----

Quatre leaned forward, resting his shin in his hands and his elbows on his knees and thought for a moment. He eyed Heero warily and sighed. He honestly didn't know if Duo would be mad if he told the elves about his past. He could tell them just the basics, leave the personal stuff out. He considered leaving Duo childhood out, but that was where it all started. Where Duo's life had become a hell on Kelas. Quatre sighed and sat back up.

"Heero, this story is complicated." Quatre started. "Most of what I will tell you will be from what I remember, but I will also need to tell you about what Duo had told me about himself. Please understand that I'm going to leave out things I feel are unnecessary to this particular predicament you elves have seemed to get involved in." Heero glared at Quatre. The blond demon had made it sound like it was Heero's fault he had to enslave the demons. But he didn't voice his complaints.

"Just tell me what you can Quatre." Heero said his voice flat and held none of the anger he was feeling right then. It held none of the concern he felt to the demon chained in his side room.

"Duo told me that he remembered that he was born in Paereiri (2)-" Quatre was cut off before he could finish.

"But Paereiri was the city the demons called Cysti os Paer ((home of death)), the elves of Sholaes Kyli ((Winters Grove)) destroyed it…forty five years ago." Heero said, realizing that it was possible for Duo to have been born there.

"I didn't believe him at first also. He told me that his caretaker Helen had told him that he had been born to two Shinigami's (Death Demons bwhahahahaha), and that they had died when they went off to fight in the Shari os Shyr ((Battles of Blood)). Duo was taken care of in the Tazaer ((Maxwell)) Church. That he was taught of the ways of the Tazaer Vaer ((Maxwell Priest)), but it had only been so for two years." Quatre explained.

"So where did he spend his first three years, before Paereiri was destroyed?" Heero asked. This was interesting. He had a survivor of a major Shinigami genocide, which could hardly be considered so if this story was true. Quatre had Heero's, and Trowa's for that matter, full attention know.

"On the streets, stealing, sleeping where he could. Paereiri was never really cold, and there were always wealthy demons on the streets drunk or drugged. Duo said he had survived with a small gang. I will not go into detail on that story though, they hold very few, very loving, and very sad memories for Duo."

"But he had only been three." Trowa said. Amazed that a child could live on his own from close to birth to three. It was an impossible accomplishment. Quatre nodded.

"I had thought that same, But Duo said that the gang had taken care of him, and that he had learned from them. Helen took him in when the Gang had been caught…You can ask him more about it later, I don't have the full details." Quatre said the two nodded.

"As I was saying…Duo was out with Helen, he said that she was teaching him how to sing, said, she had the voice that only angels could possible have. He told me that when they returned the city was under attack. The Tazaer Church was already burning and the priest and sisters were already gone. He told me how he couldn't remember the attack itself, just the flames and the screams. But he could remember how Helen had saved him. Had picked him up and ran into the forest with him. He doesn't know how it had happened, but she fell, an arrow threw her back. Her body had covered his and he heard the hooves fading into the distance."

"He's the only survivor of the Paereiri Attack." Heero said. Quatre nodded.

"The stories true, I looked it up through archives whenever I got a chance. Duo could name people that were there. The church and the exact date. I don't think a normal child could do that." Quatre said. Heero nodded, and then his eyebrows knitted forward.

"So how did he come by you?" Heero asked. Quatre frowned. He would have to give a little of his own history away, something he wasn't proud of. He swallowed and decided to not give away too much.

"I was in a horrible fight. Which I had lost. But because of my breed…we don't age normally, when we are twenty we look like we're five. I was thirty nine when Duo stumbled upon me. Literally. I was so beat and broken I couldn't move out of the way, and the little demon, completely not paying attention where he was going, tripped right over me." Quatre almost laughed at the memory. "Despite the pain I was in I laughed. And he had laughed, which made me think he had done it on purpose…

-----(Flashback, Quatre's memory)-----

"Hey kid what are you doing on the ground, don't you know it's dirty down there." Duo said laughingly. Quatre smiled at the boy weakly. But didn't say anything. "Oh come on know, you can talk can't yea?" Duo had asked.

"Yes." Quatre's voice was weak and scratchy. He watched the boy look him over with concerned violet eyes and then smile at Quatre.

"Looks like you got your ass kicked." Duo said. Quatre closed his eyes and blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry though; I'll take care of you."

"Oh and how is an eight year old going to take care of me?" Quatre asked. Quatre watched as Duo smiled and put a hand on Quatre's forehead. His eyes closed in concentration. Quatre rolled his eyes. Demons couldn't use magic until they were at least twenty. Then a tingling feeling spread through Quatre's body and the pain was gone. Quatre sat up shocked and looked at the boy. "How is it you can use magic?" Duo smiled at him.

"Helen said it has some' to do with bein' Shinigami." Duo said.

"Really?" Quatre asked.

"What's your name, kid?" Duo asked. Quatre was about to protest being called a kid but decided against it.

"Quatre." He answered with a smile.

"The names Duo. You're my new little brother Quatre, I'm going to take care of you, I promise. I won't let any one hurt yea." Duo said helping Quatre to his feet.

-----(Present)-----

"Why didn't you tell him then that you were older then him?" Heero asked. He was so caught up in the story now he completely ignored the reason for which he had asked to hear it. Quatre smiled sadly.

"Before then I had never had a brother, nor a friend. My sisters were always too busy, my father always gone, and my mother had died giving birth. I was alone. And then here I was being told by an eight year old demon child that I was going to be his little brother and he wouldn't let me get hurt. I liked the feeling. And no harm was done. I told Duo about my past, he never seemed to question my age. He never has. He may know for all I care, but for forty two years he has protected me." Quatre looked saddened.

"He never once let anyone hit me if he could help it. And everywhere we went we were punished for being demons. Duo has seen more days in bed healing then in the open air."

"But you said Duo was able to use magic, couldn't he have just healed his wounds." Quatre shook his head. "It takes a lot of energy for a Shinigami to use magic that heal rather then wounds. Being a demon of darkness. But growing up in the church made the Shinigami into a Shinigami of light, really." Quatre said and little confused at his own words.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, confused at how a death demon could be good.

"Duo was taught that harming people and killing a living creature, unless for a good use, like food, was a bad thing and was punishable by the gods. Duo has tried to never kill anyone. I mean he's hunted, and stuff like that but he has tried to never kill for any other purpose other then food. Even when his life was threatened he didn't kill them."

"What do you mean tried?" Heero asked his eyes a little narrow. Quatre realized that his story had already gone over his point he was trying to make for Heero. To help his with Duo.

"Heero, if you want to get Duo to accept this you need to make a promise to him and you need to get him to make a promise to you. He needs to understand that no harm will come to him or me. It's the only way to ease Duo's mind into accepting this. Then have him talk with me. Let him see that I am okay." Quatre said quickly hoping Heero wouldn't go back to the question he had asked.

"What do you mean, what will promises do?" Heero asked.

"Duo is an honest demon, he won't promise something only to break them. He is completely incapable of lying. Though he has talent at not telling the full truth. Get him to promise you him." Quatre said. "Get him to promise to obey you. It's the only way I'm afraid."

"And how am I to do that?" Heero said. It was impossible. Duo hated him, he had said it. Heero glared at the wall across from him. He was going to kill the Tholi Jhyl for making this damn law and making his life that much more complicated.

"That is something you will have to figure out." Quatre said. He was starting to relax again, then….

"So, what did you mean when you said 'Tried not to kill'?" Heero asked. Quatre sighed and stood up.

"It's a memory that you do not need to have." Quatre said firmly. He turned to Trowa. "Trowa, if it would be okay with you, I haven't eaten in a few days, as I'm sure Duo hasn't." Quatre said, it was a hint to Heero. Who got it with a nod.

"Yes, let's go eat." Trowa said standing and leading Quatre out of the room. Heero smiled. It looked to him that Trowa had gotten a difficult one as well. Quatre may be kind, and understanding, but he wasn't going to just fall into the whole slavery thing with out a little bit of a fight. Heero didn't blame him. It wasn't like Duo or Quatre were going to be treated like slaves. They just had to play the part. That thought gave Heero an idea. He smiled and left the room.

(1) I know I know, claustrophobia for a Gundam pilot, well they don't have Gundams in this story so there :P (2) Means Deathscythe :D 


	7. The Problem

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters only the story so don't sue okay.

Gami1x2...i'm not pleased...

Scytheswing...You never are

Shinii2x1...i am, theres good conflicts here...read on...

**Chained**

Chapter Six: The Problem

**-----(Duo)-----**

Duo was so busy concentrating on forgetting about the small room with his eyes closed, and his throat humming his mothers song that he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. And whether it was because of lack of food, overly using his abilities, or just the whole concept of becoming a slave against anything he had to say about it, his sleep was peaceful. The fact that it was so peaceful that he didn't walk up when Heero entered the room again, was a little of a shock when two strong arms placed themselves on his shoulders and gently shook him awake.

Duo yawned, showing off his sharp teeth, and rubbed his eyes. Finally opening them to look straight into deep blue eyes. He smiled at first, thinking it was Quatre, but then his mind provided that Quatre's eyes were light, his skin was paler, and his hair was not brown but thick locks of sun colored strands. Duo's eyes widened and shock and he backed away from the elf standing above him, sitting up and leaning against the wall, chains rattling together.

"Have you not had enough yet, must you continue on tormenting me." Duo said, his eyes were half closed in a glare and he was breathing deeply. "Was it not enough that I am already bound to you?" Duo asked, this time his voice was a little more quiet.

"No." Heero answered shortly. The demon already hated him, so he was no longer going to try to calm the creature with words. Duo looked at his with a slight disgust. "There is more to being a slave then just being bonded. You must stay by my side and obey my word, like a mindless creature with nothing better to do." Heero said simply. Duo rolled his eyes and looked away from Heero.

"Right. I'm going to forget my past life. And be happy that I have someone to take care of me, feed me, and dress me, while all I have to do is give my soul to them in slavery and warm their bed." Duo said venomously. Heero flinched slightly, Duo hadn't noticed. Heero decided to still walk the path he had chosen.

"Or. ((yes))." Heero sat with his face slightly in the air and his arms crossed over his chest. Knowing that he either looked like a stubborn child or an arrogant prick. But he desperately hopped it would work "I will use you how ever I see fit, but only until the problem that has come to take threat on elves, namely the Tholi Jhyl." Heero said. That caught Duo attention.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Duo asked. Heero turned to face Duo seriously.

"Duo, I know damn well that you know elves don't take slaves." Heero said. Duo looked doubtful, but yes he did know that. That was one reason in a few as to why it was hard for Duo to accept this. The major reason being that 'he' was the one in control of his life not others, not 'Heero'. "Well, demons have been attacking the other creatures on Kelas, taking lives, so the Tholi Jhyl have decided on taking them as slaves. They believe that this will stop the demon problem. But I believe it'll only start more."

"Damn right it's going to start more. It's going to start a bloody fucking war. Your elders are idiots. Maybe the demons wouldn't be attacking the other creatures the way they are if they were invited to be involved with Kelas affairs." Duo said coldly. "Not once has a demon attended a treaty signing, not once has a demon's opinions been taken seriously. They all think we're stupid or something. They all think we're the same." Duo snapped. Heero held his tongue. It was true. He himself had thought that their were only demons not Meistaria Paestyl ((Sympathy Demons)). He had never known there were other breeds.

"Do you even realize that there are two hundred types of demons. Just like elves, there are many different kinds. Like elves there are those of light and dark. And like elves there are those who look more animalish, and others more human. But no one gives a damn. And know you think you can just catch a demon chain him in a room, bond him, and expect him to accept it." Duo was in Heero's face now, eyes meeting eyes, noses almost touching.

"Duo, I'm sorry, but until this can be fixed your going to have to be enslaved. I don't like it, it's unnatural and cruel, but I promise I will remove the bond when the time in right." Heero said. He expected Duo to lash out, but he didn't expect to be hit, and the solid punch to the face threw him to the ground.

"You still don't fucking get it, do you?" Duo said. He got off the bed and stood as close as he could with the chains holding him back. With whatever grace Heero had left after falling off the bed, he stood and faced Duo. "You can't just become a slave." Duo snapped.

"You brother seems to deal with it okay." Heero snapped back. Then caught himself and looked away. As much as Duo was starting to annoy him, it was not his fault. For everything Duo had said was true. But it wouldn't do for Heero to loose his self control.

"What…" Duo staggered down to the bed, looked disbelieving and confused. "…But he'd never betray…he…" Heero knelt down in front of Duo taking his hands in his and looking into his eyes.

"You're brothers not betraying you or anyone else. He's simple just…going incognito. If you think about it Duo, your brother is preparing for what is going to happen. Like you and I both know it will. War is always the answer, if it wasn't then it wouldn't exists. No creatures gods, nor the creatures themselves can prevent it. Trust me I see very little resignation in Quatre. He merely sees himself better off as a slave right now then free when a war is about to start. I'm not asking for you to give up your control over yourself, just to act like it." Heero said. He didn't know why he was reasoning with the demon but he thought it had something to do with the way he was thinking how he really didn't want to let this creature go. Duo pulled his hands away from Heero.

"A fight." Duo said. Heero stood up straight with an eye brow raised.

"A fight?" Heero asked, not knowing exactly what Duo was saying. Duo looked at Heero, his eyes in a deadly glared.

"I want a fight, if I can defeat you then me and Quatre get to go free and you have to find yourself another demon to play slave for you." Duo said. Heero rolled his eyes.

"How come you can't just…"

"Because, there are still things, that even if we are 'pretending' like children, I would still have to do, that I personally don't ever want to do. So if I win the fight you undo the bond and me and Quatre go free." Duo said. Heero was mad now. It wasn't easy to get an elf mad, but it was easy to make Heero mad, and Duo was starting to royally piss him off. So Heero decided, in the thick fog of madness, about his next answer.

"Fine, then you better fight like you're life depends on it, because if I win, then you're mine." Heero growled out. Duo just glared at him.

"Fine. I want food and to see Quatre before we have our fight." Duo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Heero's eye twitched with irritation and grabbed Duo's chain close to his neck. Leading Duo out of the room. To Duo extreme shock, the chains around his wrist disappeared.

Duo tried to pull away from Heero, giving the elf a hard time pulling him down the corridors, almost slipping away, but Heero's grip held firm though.

"Let go, you haven't won yet. This really hurts you know." Duo said. Heero stopped and looked at him.

"If you ask me you deserve it." Heero said.

"Oh I deserve it huh. I did nothing fucking wrong. Then I'm caught, you're freak elf beats the shit out of me, and now I'm a slave…and I deserve this?" Duo asked incredulously. Heero smirked with a dangerous glare in his eyes. Duo only matched it.

"Yes, because you are being a stubborn child, and now you have gotten into something that will be far worse then being my temporary slave. You had better win, or you'll lose your freedom for good." Heero growled out, Duo's eyes widened and he thought over what had happened in the room and his eyes widened even more.

"Wait, that's not what I meant." Duo said. He stood up straight but Heero pulled him so that he was slightly bowed. "Stop that!" Duo snapped out. Heero rolled his eyes and pulled Duo with him.

They entered the dinning room were Quatre and Trowa were eating and forced Duo down in the chair next to Quatre. He roughly placed a plate of food in front of the boy and then grabbed Trowa's arm leading the taller elf out of the room, while he was in the middle of drinking his tea.

"Ass whole." Duo cursed taking a bit out of his roll of bread venomously. He heard Quatre laughing next to him and glared at the boy. "What do you find so funny?" Duo snapped, that caused Quatre to stop.

"What's wrong with you?" Quatre asked. Folding his hands in front of him, giving Duo his full attention. That told Duo he expected answers. Duo looked away from Quatre.

"What's wrong with you, you accepted this?" Duo asked. Taking another bit of his food.

"Yes, I did." Quatre said simply. As though the three words would explain everything.

"Why?" Duo asked, his voice was betraying the anger that he felt. He took another bit of food and quickly drank half his glass of water.

"Duo why are you eating so fast-" Duo turned on Quatre, glaring death to the blond boy in front of him. Quatre swallowed and stuttered a little, his mouth open and closing a few times.

"I asked you why?" Duo repeated.

"Why are you being like-" Duo stood, knocking his chair over.

"WHY QUATRE?!" Duo practically screamed. Quatre's looked away from Duo and to his empty plate.

"Because Duo. I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. Of seeing you beat for no reasons, for seeing you suffer to protect the both of us. If this decision that the Tholi Jhyl made causes a war, then I don't want to be stuck somewhere in the middle-" Quatre said, but Duo interrupted him.

"The we join the demons Quatre, their our people, even if we are the last of our kind, they are still our people. We don't fight against them." Duo said. He sat down and put his head on the table, pushing his food away. "Quatre I know I'm young, I know you've had more experience then I do with these sorts of things, but it doesn't seem right for us to join the elves. The are not…." Quatre smiled sadly and pulled Duo into a hug. The boy sobbed into Quatre's chest.

"Duo I know that they're elves, and I know you hate elves because of what they did to your family, but you have to get over that Duo it happened so long ago." Quatre said, soothing the boy.

"It doesn't matter anyway, unless I beat Heero in a fight I'll be his forever." Duo said, his sobs calming down a bit. Quatre sighed.

"When I told him to talk to you and to have you make a promise I didn't think it would end up like this." Duo sat up and looked at Quatre with silent betrayal.

"You told them Quatre?" Duo asked.

"Not everything Duo, I was just trying to help." Quatre said. Duo stood and walked towards the door.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Quat, unless I defeat Heero, nothing will matter anymore." Duo said, there was a determined look in his eyes, but there was also fear, and a slight nervousness. Duo turned away from Quatre and left the hall.

**-----(Trowa and Heero)-----**

"Heero, I don't know if you've noticed, but I was trying to-" Heero covered Trowa's mouth with his hand.

"We're going to fight. If I win I get him for life, if he wins we w\have to let both of them go." Heero said. Trowa's eyes widened and then unexpectedly he punched Heero in the arm. Heero glared at Trowa, but before he could say anything about it, Trowa pulled his hand away and spoke.

"You have better win." He gave Heero a glare that would match his own.

"I plan to." The surprised Trowa, who in turn lifted en eyebrow at his elder brother.

"Are you telling me that after six hundred and thirty eight years you actually found someone capable of gathering your attention for mare then an hour?" Trowa asked. Heero thought for a moment.

"No, there was Relena, it took me a month before I realized she wasn't the right one. And then there was Dorothy, but she became war obsessed and then there was Dang-" Trowa laughed cutting Heero off.

"Heero if you jump straight to passed relationships without me specifying what I was talking about I'd say you have a little thing going for Duo." Trowa said. Heero frowned and looked away.

"Well it doesn't really matter Trowa, he hates me." Heero said.

"That could always change Heero, with a little help, it can always change." At that moment Duo walked into the corridor and up to Heero.

"We fight with weapons, no magic, it would give you an unfair advantage." Duo said. Heero smirked.

"With my age and skill over yours I am afraid I already have that advantage." Heero stated. Trowa looked at Heero with warning eyes.

"Oh yeah, that'll really work to make him like you." Trowa mumbled under his breath as he walked passed Heero to see if Quatre was w\still whiling to eat with him. Either Duo didn't hear him, or choose to ignore him.

"I want my scythe." Duo said. Heero nodded, and grabbed Duo by the chain again. Duo rolled his eyes and pulled against Heero's grip, but decided against keeping it up, he needed his strength.

"You know I can walk on my own." Heero just grunted a response and ignored him. Duo made a face at Heero's back and walked with Heero so that he wouldn't be in pain.

**-----(AuthorNote)-----**

Review please...I had trouble getting it were i wanted it to go, but I think i did okay. Beware everyone, the slavery issue causes a lot of problems between the four involved, Wufei will be back soon with a huge surprise.


	8. The Fight

-1Disclaimer: Don't own character, own story, so no suing

Thank you to all the reviewers to whom I can not write personal thank you's, Your reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration as to how the story progresses. And to all of you to whom I can write personal thank you's too, thanks again. Again your reviews help also. Very much so.

Chained

Chapter Seven: The Fight.

-----(Duo preparing)-----

"Here Duo, Trowa brought this by." Quatre said handing Duo his scythe. He didn't meet Duo's eyes and kept his head bow. Duo took the scythe carefully. Took a deep breath then stood.

"Quatre I'm sorry I snapped at you." Duo said. Quatre sighed and smiled at Duo, though the smile was forced.

"Trowa said you can use any weapons here, and to take as many as you can carry in a battle. He said you will need it, that Heero is pretty…well…good." Quatre said. Duo nodded. He looked around the room he was in. There were swords, daggers, arrows, bows, axes, and spears. Duo smiled pulling two swords off the wall with there sheaths and tying them to his waist. He grabbed two daggers, putting one in each boot, and another for hit wrist, hiding it in his tight sleeve. Spotting small but thick needles, he smiled even more and put them into his braid strategically at the end. Not wanting to weight himself down he stopped there and turned to Quatre.

"To tell the truth Quatre, I'm scared." was all he said before leaving the room and entering the castle grounds.

-----(Heero Preparing)-----

"I gave him some advise, if he took it, he'll have more then just his scythe. He at least deserves an advantage." Trowa said. "Make sure you don't use the bond to defeat him, it would be unfair." Heero nodded. Heero strapped his swords to his sides. Three to the left and two to the right.

"I will only need my swords." Heero said. He looked at Trowa seriously. Heero stood and left the castle, fully prepared for a battle he would have to fight, without killing the demon.

-----(The Fight)-----

Duo looked up at Heero keeping a calm face, but his body shock uncontrollably. He gripped his scythe tightly, his knuckles going white. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Heero put his hand on one of his swords to his left and stood still in front of Duo.

"Are you ready?" Heero asked, his voice was dangerous. Duo could tell the elf was prepared for a battle, not a simple fight. He nodded his head and quickly jumped to the side as Heero lunged forward. He landed gracefully on his toes and lunged forcefully at Heero, his scythe tip catching Heero's cloths, ripping the sleeve. Heero smiled and swung his sword around to Duo's side.

Duo jumped back again, spun around and swung the scythe around towards Heero's neck. Heero ducked and lunged under Duo's scythe to make a move towards his stomach. Just in time, Duo swung his scythe upwards, knocking Heero in the chin with the butt of the scythe knocking him back a few feet. Heero gained his balance quickly.

"Your not bad, Duo." Heero said taking a few steps to the right, Duo took a few to the left. Not letting his guard down.

"I don't plan on being your slave." Duo growled out and lunged for Heero. He swung his scythe under hand and up wards toward Heero. Heero spun around quickly and slammed the back of his fist into Duo's temple, knocking the boy down to the ground and roll away a few feet. Duo got up quickly looking for his scythe and spotting Heero kicking it away. Duo cursed and unsheathed both swords.

"I'm not going to play any more Duo, so I expect you to become serious too." Heero said. He unsheathed a sword from his right. Duo started panicking slightly, he hadn't been playing. Every time he blocked Heero it was by seconds. Duo took a few step's forward swings his swords and swung towards Heero. His swords were moving together, same angle one just above the other, so when Heero blocked it only took one sword. Duo realized his mistake, one second too late, but also noticed that Heero sword cut threw the one inch space of cloth that wasn't covering skin, just under his armpit, dangerously close to his chest.

Duo spun away hard, forcing the sword out of Heero's hand, and allowing his braid to whip Heero across the face. Heero's head snapped to the side and his, now free, hand went to his cheek. Three deep gashes were bleeding down his face, the first cut just under his eye, the third and the worst split his cheek from his lips to about an inch back, the third along his jaw, which if it was any lower would have sliced his neck pretty bad. He growled out and withdrew another sword from his left side.

Duo, correcting his earlier mistake, swung his swords at different angels and apart this time. Heero stopped one Sword from hitting his head and the other from slicing his stomach. He's eyes met Duo's and widened slightly. There was fear there, but there was rage lacing around the fear. Murderous rage. Heero roughly pushed Duo away, the boy stumbled back a few steps but quickly gained his balance.

Quatre and Trowa could only watch in shock as the two fought. Quatre had almost ran into the battle himself when Heero's sword almost pierced Duo's chest. Trowa had stopped him. But then when Duo returned the attack with his deadly braid, it was Quatre's turn to hold Trowa back.

Again the two lunged forward at each other. Heero dropped at the last moment and swung around, kicked out his foot and swiping Duo off his feet and onto his back, Heero noted in the back of his head that the deadly braid had ended up away from Duo's back. The fall caused Duo to hit his elbows on the ground in an attempt to catch himself, forcing his to drop his swords. Duo ignored it however and quickly kicked out his own legs, catching one of Heero's in the process and bringing him down to his side.

Heero dropped his swords so he could remove the ones that were still on Duo's side. He straddled Duo's body and started searching it for another weapon. Duo struggled against him, he punched him in the cheek that was injured and sent him back to the ground. Duo rolled away from Heero only to have his braid tugged and forced him back onto his back. He turned to Heero, who hand his braid in his bloodied had, two needle like blades sticking threw his hand.

Heero quickly removed the blades and threw them away from then. Duo rolled away from Heero again, ignoring the pain in his neck, but his braid slipped threw Heero's bloody hand. Duo got to his feet, as Heero got to his.

"Ready to give up yet." Heero asked, spitting blood out of his mouth. Duo didn't answer him but lunged forward with no weapons in hand. Heero unsheathed his sword and hit Duo in the head with the butt of the sword. Duo fell to the ground, dazed. Heero stood over Duo and reached down to grab his chain, still connected to the collar and lifted Duo to his feet. As Duo was pulled up he grabbed one of the hidden daggers and slammed it into Heero's side.

Heero winced and pushed Duo away, grabbing the sword and pulling it out of his side. He looked back up to see Duo standing a little wobbly with another dagger in his hands.

"I thought you said you weren't playing anymore." Duo growled out. "You've had plenty of chances to kill me." Duo spat out. Heero smiled, his hand clutching his side.

"If I killed you then you wouldn't be my slave." Heero said calmly.

"I'm going to kill you before I become your slave." Duo spat out.

"I doubt it." Heero said. Heero started walking towards Duo. "Are you going to kill me Duo." Duo eyed Quatre warily. He knew Quatre had told Heero that he doesn't kill people.

"I've done it before…if I have to I'll do it again." Duo growled out. Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously. Duo swung the dagger. Heero caught it and pulled Duo to him, turning Duo around and forcing his arm painfully behind him back. He wrapped a foot around Duo and pushed forward bringing both to the ground. "No, let go of me." Duo yelled out, trying to struggle against Heero. Tears threatening to spill. "Please, I lost just let go." Duo whispered. Heero got off Duo and stood up. Heero pulled Duo to his feet. Duo didn't look at Heero, just walked into the castle without a word to any one. Quatre ran up to Heero.

"Thank you." He said sadly. "For not injuring him." Quatre turned to head after Duo but Heero caught his arm.

"Don't go after him. This will be hard for him." Heero said. Trowa came up to them with Sally fallowing. Heero let Sally heal his wounds, smiling when she commented on the cuts on his face. "Duo fought well, Quatre. With a little training I'm sure he could become a threat to even the oldest of elves." Quatre smiled half heartedly.

"You know, I think this was the last straw." Quatre said. Heero lifted en eye brow but didn't say anything. "For Duo I mean. He cried when we were in the dinning room. I've never seen him cry before."

"He'll be okay." Heero said. "I'll have another talk with him. Maybe we could reach an understanding." Heero said.

"Good luck, he's pretty stubborn." Quatre said. He turned and walked toward the gardens, to leave the brothers alone.

"Trowa, will you do me a favor?" Heero asked, watching the blond boy turn the distant corner leading to the garden." Trowa looked at Heero and nodded.

"As long as it doesn't hurt Quatre." Heero's eyes widened and he looked at Trowa.

"Just because this happened doesn't mean I'm going to hurt them. I restrained from drawing blood from Duo. I would just like it if you kept Quatre away from Duo until I can get him back to his 'normal' self, whatever that may be." Heero said.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Trowa asked.

"I have no idea." Heero said. He left Trowa on his own, as he entered the castle in search of the beaten demon. The first step to helping anyone get over something, is to find out what exactly that something is. As much as Heero knew that some of it had something to do with being caught and forced into enslavement, he had a feeling that there was more to it.

-----(end chapter)-----

Yeah finished. Sorry Duo's really OOC right now, but again I needed him to be to get to this point. Don't worry though, Duo gets a little better in the next chapter as things start to heat up between him and Heero, and Wufei provides a little surprise in the chapter after next. Review please.


	9. The Shinigami

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue 

Gami1x2: yeah go Shinigami…  
ScythedWing: I was wondering when you'd bring him into the picture.  
Shinii2x1…..Seriously

**Chained**

Chapter Eight: The Shinigami

**-----(Heero)-----**

Heero was seriously annoyed now. This day had went from bad to worse to horribly annoying. He woke up at four to go to the meeting in Saesti os si Vyraer ((Temple of the Roses)) to learn that they had to take demon slaves. He comes home at noon to find that his best tracker had beaten one of the demons to a pulp. But his day couldn't have gotten any better without having to 'force' the bond on the demon at two this afternoon, not only did the demon end up in pain, but ended up hating him. Of course having to sit through the demons life story, feeling incredible guilty, didn't help the day get any better. So around four in the evening Duo had challenged Heero to a battle, and Heero had told him it would be for permanent arrangement. And to make things worse, he had almost lost. It may not have seemed that way to any one who was watching, but he had barely managed to get the demon into a good lock before it gave up and ran off into the castle, probably hating Heero even more then was humanly, or otherwise, possible. So now at eleven o'clock in the evening, while most everyone was asleep, Heero was searching 'his' castle for the missing demon.

He had looked everywhere from the top most tower to the bottom most cellar. There was no hide nor hair of the demon. Heero could feel the bond, he knew Duo was somewhere within the castles grounds, but for the life of him couldn't find him. He had asked the maids, and even went into the gardens, only to find Trowa and Quatre talking, but no sign of Duo. He had asked Quatre in hopes that the boy knew where his brother was. Quatre had nodded and told Heero that he was in the castle. When asked to be more specific, Quatre had told him he couldn't, that Duo wouldn't tell him. So to add to everything else today, he learned that Duo and Quatre could communicate through mind contact, something not new for Heero, he did it with Trowa, and with his army, or guards, or even his maids. He didn't think the demons could manage it also. Stupid of him.

Currently, Heero was walking through the hall toward the kitchen for the third time in the last hour. The night shift had started in the kitchen to clean and prepare for tomorrows breakfast. Heero decided it would be best if he got some food before continuing his search. He would find the boy before he rested, it would not be right to end the day on bad terms with the demon, though doing so meant finding him, and it seemed as through that may be impossible. But what really got Heero was that fact that this was his castle, and he couldn't find the demon who had only been here for a day, and most of that day was spent locked away. Heero sighed heavily, he was coming up to the kitchen now, and stopped when he heard voices coming from just inside.

"That poor boy, Corael brought him some food an hour ago. She said he was the nicest person she had ever talked to. Said he was nothing but compliments and jokes. I guess he had a fight with the king this afternoon." Said a young woman's voice.

"But the king would never hurt any of us. He may be a little emotionless at times, and a little hard headed, but he's kind when it comes to his people." Came an elderly women's voice.

"Oh but the boy is a demon." Came the younger voice.

"That makes no difference. King Heero would not purposely hurt another unless it was needed. He knows better then that. Valuing life is a top priority. One day you will understand that." Said the elderly voice.

"Toraer, he took the demon as a slave. Permanently. Corael heard it from one of the guards who was watching the fight from his tower."

"I'm sure there is an explanation for the reason of this…if you ask me I think it's the Tholi Jhyl, there always after making our lives living hell." Toraer said. Heero smiled to himself. Well it would look like not everyone was against him. He walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and waited for the she-elves to take notice, which they did quickly.

"Sire, I didn't hear you coming." The younger elf said, blushing and bowing lowly. The elderly elf, Toraer, bowed slightly and smiled at Heero.

"Something to eat, Lord Heero?" She asked. Heero nodded and waiting for Toraer to return with food, a simple plate of fruits, some bread, and a few slices of cheese, perfect for a snack. Heero sat down at the small table and motioned for the she-elves to join him. Toraer nodded happily and sat, while the young elf sat nervously. Afraid that she would be in trouble for what she had said.

"I wish to know where the boy is. I've been looking for him for hours now, and have yet to see even a hair from the boy." Heero said. Toraer looked at the younger elf with a raised eye brow. Heero waited patiently, but the girl seemed too nervous to answer. "I do not wish to hurt him, if that is your concern." Heero said sternly. It was really none of the girls business if he wanted to hurt the demon boy or not. Of course he didn't, but it was no business of anyone but himself and the demon boy currently successfully avoiding him. He watched as the young elf took a deep breath.

"Corael said that she had left him sleeping in the stables, in the hay stack in the rafters. There was a rather large dog with him, it seemed to be protecting him. But she said he was asleep when she left. So it's possible that he is still there, if not then I do not know where the boy is." The younger elf said, looking Heero in the eye the entire time. Though once she was done she looked away and tried to avoid Heero's eyes the rest of the time.

"A dog?" Heero asked. The girl nodded.

"No one knows where it came from, but that it won't leave the boys side." She said, her voice was a little shaken now, after all Heero was glaring at her in a particularly dangerous, maybe deadly glare. Heero swallowed his food down quickly and stood. He bowed slightly to the she-elves and took leave of the kitchen, heading towards the stables for the third time that day. He had looked there three times and had seen nothing of the boy, though he was whiling to admit that he hadn't checked the rafters.

Once outside the cool breeze blew across his face and cooled him down slightly. He walked around the stables once, preparing himself for the confrontation he knew would happen, before entering the barn. The barn itself was rather large, housing more then three dozed horses, and five milking cows (the rest of the herd would be kept in the pastures). Hay, along with oats, alfalfa, and bits of carrots and apples littered the floor. The stables smelled of alfalfa and fur, mixed with the smell of strong red pine (1).

Heero made his way to the ladder leading up to the rafters and climbed up quickly. Once on the top he stopped and looked around. Sure enough he spotted the black figure in the corner, the only skin showing was a hand that was wrapped around a furry neck and the bottom of Duo's jaw line under the hood of his cloak. Heero took a step forward and froze when six solid red eyes snapped open and starred at him. He watched as a large black furred dog pulled gently away from Duo and stood just in front of him, teeth bared and fur standing on end. Heero swallowed hard without realizing it. He knew what this creature was.

"I mean you know harm." He whispered, keeping eye contact with the creature in front of him. He backed away a few steps and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Maybe not me, but Duo-." The dogs voice sounded like four different voices of different volumes and languages. Heero took a deep breath.

"I mean him no harm." Heero said. The dog laughed.

"There is nothing you can do towards that; that harm was done when the chain and collar were attached, when his freedom was taken from him." The god growled out, what looked like blood was dripping from the dog's mouth. Heero looked at Duo in slightly panic making sure the demon wasn't hurt. "I have not and will not hurt him." The death hound said in another growl. Heero's eyes snapped back to the hound.

"Why are you hear, I thought your kind are suppose to guide the souls of the passed to the other side?" Heero asked, the question caused the hound to laugh and jump up on two legs where it changed like a shadow into the form Heero knew as the grim reaper. Heero tripped over a hay barrel rather ungracefully and starred at the creature in well hidden fear. The figured black fingers reached up to remove the hood to reveal a black jackal head with alert ears and glowing red eyes.

"My name is Anubis." He said with a smile. "I am hearing to make sure my son doesn't end up in the wrong hands." Anubis said dangerously. He looked at Heero with steady eyes.

"Duo is the son of-?" Heero didn't get to finish his question before it was answered.

"Anubis and Mórrígan, two of eleven death gods. (2)" Anubis said, he sounded a little like bragging but Heero wasn't about to argue with the god that stood before him, or rather towered over him threateningly.

"Please, you must know that I wasn't going to hurt Duo, he wanted the fight." Heero said sitting up straighter. Anubis looked back at his son and smiled warmly.

"I know. Duo is a little…mental at times…gets it from his mother, damn wench." Anubis growled out. "Unfortunately Duo is not allowed in the realms of death, he is not permitted so until his time comes. Unfortunately now that Paereiri is destroyed I am stuck here as well." Anubis said. "Not that I mind, mind you. It's just my powers are not as strong here." Heero looked at the god a little confused. Great one more thing to add to his list and the day was only half an hour away from changing into a new day.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand. If you're here with Duo then how did he get caught but Wufei? How did I defeat him in a battle and why is he so emotional?" Heero asked, all his frustration coming out finally.

"He got caught because my powers do not exist on Kelas, I may be a god, but my powers only work in my own Realm. So Duo was caught because, this Wufei, is an exceptional tracker, brutal, and harsh….." The words about Wufei were forced out, like he wanted to say something worse or just curse the elf to death on the spot. "Because Mórrígan and I had to leave Duo with the Tazaer Church, he is adamant on not killing; I believe that was the only thing that saved your friend from death." Anubis explained. To Heero it made sense, Duo was not trying to hurt Wufei to the point of death, only get away. But knowing this fact built the guilt up that much more. Thanks to Wufei for beating Duo so badly, otherwise that would be one less thing he had to deal with.

"As for you being able to defeat Duo, one for the same reason, two because I told him to surrender." Anubis said shortly. Heero nodded, and then paused.

"WHAT!?" He all but screamed. Anubis smiled sadly.

"There are two reasons for why I did this. I do not want Duo or Quatre to join back with the demons. Though the Tholi Jhyl, as you call them, are planning on war, the demons are two, and if they knew Duo was still alive I'm afraid they would try to use his abilities. But I need you to understand that Duo's abilities will not be available to him for a few more months. Turning three hundred was a big enough step as it was to go unnoticed by the other demons but his powers will be slow in coming to-."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Duo is three hundred years old, not fifty?" Heero asked a little confused.

"Well yeah, I mean the body he is in now is only fifty after the rebirth to Kelas, but his soul and memories are about three hundred." Anubis said, as though he was just stating a simple fact.

"How is that possible?" Heero asked.

"Duo is the grim reaper in short. THE Shinigami. Or in other words the twelfth god of death (3). But you need to understand that in terms of death, I mean age, Duo is a child. He has no power over the others, not yet anyway." Anubis said; Heero nodded. It was like Elves the younger they were the less power of authority they had, unless they could prove that they were more powerful, physically and mentally, then the current elders.

"Okay let me get this right; Duo is the grim reaper son of you, Anubis, and Mórrígan two of the eleven, now twelve gods of death?"

"Yeah." Anubis said.

"And you're stuck here because Paereiri was destroyed?" Heero asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the door was to the after life."

"So at one point you could just walk through a door and be in the after life?"

"Nope, you have to be dead, dieing, or a god. Duo couldn't go there."

"Why?"

"Because he's not dead, dieing, or a god yet."

"Okay, okay, so now Duo will be gaining his powers. Okay I got it to there. What was the second reason for why you stopped the fight in my favor?" Heero asked, this was starting to make a little since. Odd and nothing like he had ever experienced in his life as of before today.

"Jhori." Anubis said simple. Heero raised an eye brow in question. "Life is the answer Heero. Like I said before, I'm here to make sure Duo doesn't end up in the wrong hands. If the other demons realize who Duo is, then the war will be one sided, they will more then likely force Duo's powers to surface and force him to use them against the elves. Duo already doesn't like to kill, sworn against it. But if Duo's powers were to come more naturally then he could become more powerful then any other god of death that roams the other realms." Anubis explained.

"So to give Duo a life is what you want, because he didn't get that with his past forms or something?" Heero asked. He was trying to understand this giant web of confusion, and musicality that it was starting to give his a head ache.

"You can say something like that...Look it's getting late, why don't you take Duo to bed." Anubis said.

"Wait, you never told me why Duo was so emotional."

"He threw a mild temper tantrum." Anubis shrugged. Heero sighed and stood up, dusting the hay off his robes. He walked over to Anubis carefully and knelt down next to the sleeping, curled up form of Duo. Anubis didn't miss the smile that played on Heero's lips. He smiled himself and sank into his dog form again. Heero didn't question Anubis As the large dog fallowed Heero back into the castle, though he did notice that the dog's six red eyes changed into two brown eyes. And in return, Anubis didn't question Heero when the elf king placed Duo in his own bed, only smiled.

'What I wish Duo to find is Life for love, not a life that he had not had Heero elf king of the dark forest elves, Master of Life himself.' Anubis thought happily as he laid on the foot of Heero's bed, watching in contempt as Heero gave Duo his space.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Okay this chapter may be a little confusion so if there are any questions go ahead and ask them and I'll clear them up, promise. Wufei warning for next chapter…..please review….

(1) I think I made the red pine up, it's like pine but red, if I didn't then I just can't remember that there's a tree called red pine. Lol.

(2) There are roughly eleven forms of death gods, though many more forms of creatures and myths. If there are anymore oh well.  
(3) How many saw this coming?


	10. The Acceptance

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing Characters, so don't sue 

Gami1x2: Yeah redeem your bad self Wufei ScythedWing: Oh wow.  
Shinii2x1: Hmmmm Anubis you rock…..

A/N: special thanks to my reviewers who are anonymous; Aryam and Shinigami. THANK YOU!!!

Same thing for those who are not anonymous, though I may have sent you personal thanks.

Important info: Anubis is a god with very limited powers because he is not connected to the afterlife right now. But he still has some powers. Duo is his son. Any Questions contact me and I'll tell you answer you personally so that I don't ruin anything. Thank You. My e-mail is listed in my profile.

**Chained**

Chapter Nine: The Acceptance

-----(Heero's room)-----

Heero was the first to awaken the next morning. As the sun rose and shone into Heero's window the warm rays washed over his face. He opened his eyes, closing them for another second before opening them again. There was a slight pressure in his abdomen and something sharp poking into his chest. He blinked a few times and looked down; to his surprise he found the top of a chestnut covered head. The sharp poking in his chest was Duo's nails clutching onto his shirt. There was a snickering causing Heero to look up and into the brown eyes of the black jackal (?) lying on the foot of the bed.

"Last night you where a hound." Heero said. Anubis laughed a little harder. Heero glared half heartedly at the jackal and waited for him to answer.

"And sometimes I'm a war horse, your point?" Anubis asked.

"If you want to stay close to Duo, you're going to have to stick to one form." Heero said. Anubis nodded; he understood the reason behind the command. It wouldn't do any good to walk around in different forms. It would bring only suspicion and interest in Duo.

"I know, but considering what I am I felt the jackal fits me better." Anubis said. Heero nodded in agreement. Though how many people would question him about a black jackal.

"Why were you snickering?" Heero asked. Anubis smiled the best he could in this form. "You don't disapprove of Duo cuddling me?" Heero asked with a half hearted glare. Did Anubis care if Duo was cuddling another man, an elf for that matter? Heero hit himself mentally. Anubis was a god; he would care if Duo was hugging a man nor a women, elf nor demon, as long as it wasn't forced. And Heero hadn't forced Duo into anything, Duo had done it one his own.

"Why would I care about that, I find it cute. And to think he doesn't even do that when he and Quatre are in the same bed." Anubis said. Heero looked down at Duo again, and saw him stirring. He closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow. Not wanting Duo to think he was forced into this position, Heero made sure that his hands were lying at his side, not touching Duo in any way.

Duo opened his eyes slowly; the first thing he saw was the jackal smiling at him. He smiled dumbly at it and snuggled closer into the body he was cuddling with…Duo's eyes snapped opened wide and he sat up quickly looking at the elf in his bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Duo asked. Heero sat up at that and looked at Duo with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. Duo looked around. He wasn't in the stables, nor was he in a hotel. He was in Heero's room. "Okay, what the hell and I doing in your bed?"

"You know Heero I was wondering the same thing. Why did you take Duo to your own bed?" Anubis asked an eyebrow lifted his tone slightly playful. Heero's breath caught. /Why had I taken him to my bed?/ He asked himself. He had plenty of spare rooms, plus the little room just passed his that Duo had been in yesterday. There was no real explanation as to why he put Duo in bed with him.

"In case you decided to run, and break the deal." Heero said. Anubis laughed lightly; knowing that the elf had lied threw his teeth. Duo looked at Heero like he was a mad man.

"In case I ran. I don't break my promises Heero." Duo said. "And you didn't have to get to close." Duo snapped crossing his arms. Heero glared at him.

"Hey I'm the one who woke up with you clawing at me." Heero snapped back. Anubis stopped laughing and looked away. Mumbling something about youngsters and there stupid bickering. Duo looked at the jackal for the comment and raises a hand to smack him. Before he could do so however, his mind jumped back to what Heero had said.

"I don't claw at anyone." Duo said stiffly. Heero smiled and opened his shirt showing Duo the claw marks. Duo huffed and turned away. "So." He mumbled.

"Duo stop whining like a child." Anubis said getting up on all fours and shaking his fur clear of sleep. Duo pouted and glared at his father. Something Heero thought was cute.

"Wait a minute. Quatre doesn't know that you're his father does he?" Heero asked. Quatre had told Heero that Duo's mother and father were dead, maybe he had miss understood Duo. Maybe Duo had said they were death, not dead.

"No one does." Anubis said.

"He does." Duo growled out threw his teeth. "Why did you tell him? And why did you tell me to stop, I could have beaten him if it wasn't for you." Duo snapped at the jackal, who just smiled and jumped off the bed.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat." Anubis said heading for the door. "And Duo I want you to start listening to Heero, he's not going to treat you wrong." Anubis added, turning to look at his son who was still sitting on the bed, the covers piled to his side. Duo's eyes widened.

"That's why you told me to let him when. So you can see me become a slave." That had done it. You see it was hard for Anubis to loose his temper, especially when it was his son talking to him. But to accuse him so intensions not true, well it was a peeve that he would never get over. Anubis changed into his true form and walked back to the bed grabbing Duo's chin and forcing the boy to look at him with his violet eyes that reminded him of Mórrígan.

"Don't doubt my intensions, and don't question my decision, that is all I ask of you my son. To trust me. The least you can do is trust your own blood." Anubis said. Duo tried to look away from his father, but the hand under his chin stopped him. "Duo you still have freedom with Heero, you would not be so lucky if someone else knew who you were." Anubis said. That did however gather Duo attention quickly. He glared at Heero.

"He knows who I am?" Duo asked quietly.

"Not who you are, but what you will become, yes. I told him everything that he needs to know for now. Duo you need to stop acting like a child." Anubis said letting Duo's face go and changing back into his jackal form. "If fact I think it would be a good idea if you stayed in Heero's room, at night. Get to know each other a little better. That's an order from your father Duo, obey it, will you."

"You can't do that!" Duo whined, and got out of bed to fallow his father. Heero on the other hand fell back into his pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. "You comin' Heero?" Heero sighed. Duo had asked he question like he and Heero had been friends for years. Heero didn't get this demon. Yesterday he was here crying and whining, and yelling and saying he hated Heero. Today he's here whining, and cuddling with Heero, and now talking to him like he's his best friend. "Well?" Heero sat up and got out of bed slowly.

"I don't get you, and I don't get your father. Is there anything else I should learn and not understand so that I can try to figure everything out at once?" Heero asked. Duo smiled.

"Well if your confused then the one with the weird bangs will be too." Duo said with a smile, though Heero saw the caution in his eyes. Heero decided then that he really liked Duo's smile.

"What about Trowa?" Heero asked, wondering why Trowa had anything to do with it.

"Well Quatre's just as complicated as I am, if not a little more so. Empathy and Demon don't belong together, there's no one else on the planet like him." Duo said with a smile, then opened the door and walked out. Heero fallowed him out, deciding that he really didn't want to know at the moment, he needed to figure Duo out first. Duo turned left and Heero grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kitchens are this way." He said. Duo bounded out of Heero's reach and down toward the kitchen. Heero fallowing behind him, calling out directions to the bouncing demon, his mind one huge web of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Heero looked down to see Anubis looking at him. He sighed and looked back at Duo. "You can tell me the truth I won't tell anyone." Anubis said. Heero half smiled and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his figure and thumb when Duo ran into a vase and almost smashed it to the ground. There was a 'sorry' before the boy's braid disappeared behind a corner.

"I'm confused. I have never been so confused before. I usually have everything figured out. I'm usually one step ahead of the others. I know the Tholi Jhyl is trying to start a war. I usually know before anything's going to happen. I've earned the fear and respect of the other elves. But with Duo…my glare doesn't affect him. And his attitude changes faster then anyone I have ever come across, including Wufei." Heero said. Sighing and turning the corner to see the subject of there conversation starring into the black eyes of the black haired elf. Heero and Anubis stopped and decided to watch to see how this would progress.

"What are you doing running around free of a master?" Wufei asked in a snarl.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Duo said with a smile. Heero saw the pain pop in Wufei's forehead before Wufei threw Duo to the ground with a punch in the face. Duo was on his feet in a second laughing. "Yep, you still punch like a woman." Duo said. Before anything could progress any further however, Heero was holding Duo back and Anubis, in his true form, had Wufei's shirt in his hands.

Wufei was starring at Anubis wide eyed. Anubis' red eyes were narrow slits in his black face and his teeth were bared, red drool traveling down his chin as he growled at Wufei.

"What is you problem?" Anubis growled out. Wufei didn't answer. "Show some respect and answer your elder." Anubis growled out again, pushing Wufei away from him to the ground. Heero and Duo watching in shock, Heero still hanging on to Duo, Duo completely unaware of the position.

Wufei stood up and glared at the demon in front of him. "I don't answer to demons." Wufei growled out. Anubis growled out to that and quicker then the elf could have imagined, Anubis had him to the ground again, nose bleeding.

"I am no demon, elf." He spat out. "I am a god and you 'will' answer to me. Do I make my self clear?" Anubis spat out. Even Heero felt the need to just answer for Wufei, but held his tongue. Wufei nodded. "Good, what is your problem with demons?" Wufei narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I can't stand them." He said simply, bowing his head.

"That is no answer. I expect an explanation as to why you would treat my son with such little honor." Anubis said. Wufei snapped his head up and looked at Anubis with wide eyes.

"Thanks, now he knows too." Duo said. Anubis ignored him. Wufei stood slowly, watching Anubis the entire time.

"I'm not Aendreidol (Egyptian (1)), you have no say in my life." Wufei said cautiously. Anubis raised an eye brow in slight amusement.

"Oh, well, maybe if Yama Raja (2) I would listen to me better?" Anubis asked. Wufei's eyes widened. "My brother would be displeased to see you acting like an idiot.

"Yan Luo is your brother?" Wufei asked a little dumb founded. Anubis glared at the question.

"Do not ask me questions. I want to know why you treat my son with little honor, if none at all?" Anubis asked. Heero decided to step in.

"Anubis, he…" Anubis held his hand up to silence Heero. Heero swallowed and closed his mouth, though he was not happy about it, but who would disobey a god, even if that god's powers were on the weakened side. Anubis backhanded Wufei hard enough to snap his head to the side, but not to knock him to the floor.

"Listen up, and listen closely. Forget the trauma in your past and get over it. It was nothing you could have stopped. Your peoples death was dated and they died in that time, you have yet to be dated and I doubt you purpose in life was to be an ass. Now leave." Anubis growled out. Surprising Heero by not arguing Wufei left without another word, but not before Anubis adding in a few more words. "Next time, honoring your friend would be in your favor." Wufei didn't say anything.

"I'm not his friend." Duo said shortly, pulling away from Heero. Heero reluctantly let him go. Anubis turned back to Duo in his jackal form.

"Do not hate him, Duo. His choices were not his own, though now I think they will be." Anubis said. Heero raised an eye brow.

"You cured him?" He asked.

"God no, a trauma like that, his childhood was ripped apart, his life was destroyed I merely pointed him in the right direction of passing over the past." Anubis said. Heero nodded. Now there was something he could understand. Heero knew it would still be a long while before Wufei ever respected a demon, but at least he was heading in the right direction to forgive himself for letting the demons kill his clan. Heero opened the door that was just a few feet away from Duo.

"Well let's eat, then." He said. Duo smiled and bounced through the door. Heero heard him calling to his brother, alerting Heero that Trowa and Quatre were already in the kitchen. Heero stepped in after Anubis was in and greeted the two. He sat down across from Trowa, Duo sat down next to him, and Anubis, still jackal form, sat down next to Duo in a chair. The maids didn't question it when Heero glared at them.

"Shinigami, I didn't know you were allowed to be inside." Quatre said happily, greeting the jackal with a smile.

"Cut the crap Quatre." Anubis said, his voice playful. Quatre rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Again I'm the last to know. So Heero knows the whole truth?" Quatre asked. Looking at the jackal with half a glare.

"Mostly yes, something can not be explained. I expect that this elf here knows your story Quatre, seeing that Apollo is sitting on your shoulder….Good morning brother." The sandy colored bird nestled in the space of Quatre's neck, mostly hidden from view, stepped out into full view.

"Anubis, glad to see you are fairing good this morning." The bird chirped. Everyone looked at Heero when he slammed his head on the table and stayed there. Duo patted his shoulder lightly.

"Heero, you okay?" He asked. Heero shook his head, not voicing his answer. Duo frowned. "What's wrong?"

"This is too much." He whispered. Duo laughed.

"Sorry, but you got yourself into this mess." Duo said.

"Well actually-." Apollo stopped when Duo glared at him in complete death glare mode. "What?"

"If you dare say that Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and I are part of some prophesy I swear to the gods I will pluck all of your little feathers (3)." Duo growled out. Apollo just kept quiet. "Are you saying-."

"No!" Apollo snapped out. "I was only going to say that we could have just kept quiet and not told them any of this." Apollo said. Quatre laughed and nodded.

"That is true Duo. It's better for them to know the truth then to find out the hard way later." Duo rolled his eyes, and then glared at Quatre.

"I should still be mad at you for telling Heero my life story, but seeing how it's a popular subject at the moment," He glared at his father. "we'll let it go."

"Oh Duo your so kind." Quatre said sarcastically. Duo stuck out his tongue. Then immediately perked up, as the food was being brought to the table.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

(1) Since this is not earth Egypt is Aendreir so Egyptian is Aendreidol.

(2) In Chinese Mythology, Yan Luois the god of death and the ruler of hell (Feng-Du). The name Yan Luo is a shortened Chinese transliteration of the Sanskrit term Yama Raja .

(3) Apollo was the god of prophesy, music and healing.


	11. The Friend

Disclaimer: Don't Own Character from Gundam Wing, So don't sue, not making any money anyway. 

Gami1x2: Yeah another chapter……

Shinii2x1: He where's ScythedWing

Gami1x2: Said something about roses and had an evil grin.

Shinii2x1: Oh…well on with the story…

**Chained**

**Chapter Ten: The Friend**

Heero signed the second to last slippapers on his desk. Thankfully there had been no more cattle releases, but there had been more robberies, and another fire. And now there were descriptions, or rather better descriptions anyway. They were two common demons; one long hair, brown like the dirt, dark eye, which turned out to be brown. The second was a blond demon with blue eyes, though his hair was spiky and he was last seen wearing a black cloak and heavy boots. The first demon had been taken care of, with the new law in place he was placed as a slave to a powerful family. The second had gotten away. They were not threats to the kingdom anymore. Heero had faith that the later would be caught shortly, considering the law had been past last night and one was already in restraints, it would only be a matter of time. And if the later was smart, he would leave the kingdom. Heero was glad that he no longer had a demon problem, other then the current trust issue in side the castle. The next slip of paper was a letter from Treize. Heero broke the seal with no trouble and opened the letter.

Sai Tia Paes Thol Caesai, ((To My Dear Friend Heero))

Sor jhaeraes shar mael sai o eir ei shasol, Aelaes K'm myl Eisor car eisolaer ail tia Colys. Aelaes eisi byr taelol si Colys saestaelaer, sher Ai thaer ei jhori merolor os si shai aer, ci jhyl eisyl tia tari jhoji ci'm jhyjol thys aeradi vyraer eil maelaes varandraer. Shi vaedasaer thys eileirol Caesai. Ai'jh shi bororol oli Eisor jhaelaer.

Shi Tasaerer,

Saeji Ceraeladae

((This letter was sent to you as a warning, Elder G's son Eisor has arrived in my Kingdom. The Elders are not checking the Kingdoms themselves, but I feel a little suspicious of the boy elf, he looks around my castle like he's looking for escape routes and secret passages. Be prepared for anything Heero. I'll be visiting once Eisor leaves.

Be Careful,

Treize Kushrenada

Heero sighed and folded the paper back up. "Shes." He said quietly. The letter in his hand burned into nothing. It wouldn't help if something was going to happen and Eisor saw the letter of warning. The Saesti os si Vyraer ((Temple of the Roses)) was two hours away by elven horses. If Eisor was there today it would be possible that he would be in Jh-Oli Colys by tomorrow. Heero would need to tell Duo and Anubis. Anubis would need to stay hidden tomorrow, so would Apollo. It wouldn't help if the two powerless gods were found in his castle. Though they would also have to stay in the castle or close enough to help if it was needed.

The door to his study was opened and Wufei stuck his head it. "Heero, do you have a minute?" Heero looked up at Wufei and nodded. He leaned back in his chair and waited for Wufei to sit down and speak. "I was thinking about what Anubis had said...I think…I think I found a way to over come this."

"You have my attention Wufei." Heero said, seeing as Wufei was looking for Heero to say something.

"I would like you permission to have an hour with Duo everyday." Heero lifted his eye brow in question. "You see, he's strong. And he's a smart ass, I think if I can talk with him, and train with him, and just be around him, I could learn to control this." Heero nodded, but narrowed his eyes in thought. "Look Heero, the other one is too soft, I'm afraid that I would hurt him. If you gave Duo permission he could fight back." Wufei said.

"Wufei, it is a good idea, just at the wrong time. Right now I need you to prepare the armies, and get everything ready, without them looking like their prepared for anything." Heero said, Wufei knitted his eye brows in confusion.

"Sir?" Wufei asked.

"I got a letter from Treize. He said we should prepare ourselves for anything. Eisor is in the Saesti os si Vyraer. There is cause for suspicions, so I will not take my chances." Heero explained. "As for Duo I still have yet to gain his trust-."

"Why do you need the demon's trust?" Wufei spat out interrupting Heero, then apologized. Heero just let it go….this once.

"Anubis is helping, but Duo is still his own person and can not be forced into trusting someone. Once I earn Duo's trust and this threat is taken care of, then we will see how Duo feels about spending time with you." Heero said. Wufei nodded.

"That's all I ask for, thank you. I'll make sure we are prepared before sun down." Wufei said. Heero smiled a small smile and nodded to Wufei dismissing the black haired elf.

Wufei left quickly and Heero closed his eyes for a bit. The peace didn't last long however. The door slammed open startling Heero slightly and he snapped his eyes open to see three children running into the study laughing hysterically, fallowed closely by a large black jackal snipping at them playfully and a long haired demon with his arms outstretched in front of him, roaring like a bear. Heero watched as the elven children ran behind him and back out the door, fallowed by the jackal. Suddenly warm hands covered his eyes. Heero brought his hands up to remove the hands, but ended up only covering them with his when the voice spoke up.

"Guess you, elf boy." Duo chirped up. Heero smiled, deciding to play along.

"Trowa." Heero guessed. The hands were gone and replaced by Duo's sideways face close to his, smiling. Oh yeah, Heero really like his smile.

"Oi Heero you knew it was me." Duo said with a laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me, was I not the one who took your freedom from you?" Heero asked. It was noon now and every since they had woken up Duo had been nice to him. A little sarcastic at times, and a little on the defensive side, but nice, playful even. Duo smile widened.

"Well Heero, father said I should try to trust you. As much as I don't like it, I'm going to have to try. And the only way to learn to trust someone is to give them a chance, so why don't you," Duo poked Heero with his finger, careful not to poke him with his sharp nail. "take me to lunch out in the forest." Duo said. Heero raised an eye brow.

"Just the two of us? That's showing a lot of trust, for both of us." Heero said. Duo smiled and sat down on Heero's desk.

"Heero, it's not like I'm going to kill you, I promised some one a long time ago that I would only kill if my own life was threatened. The worst I would do is run, and I won't do that because my brother and father are both here." Duo said. Heero nodded in agreement. Though he wanted to make sure Duo was ready to start trusting him, they had only been in the presence of each other for a day.

"But I could hurt you." Heero said. Duo tilted his head in thought, a cocky smile on his face.

"Thus loosing my trust and my fathers forever...if you really want to earn my trust you won't hurt me. And I can defend myself Heero." Duo said. Heero stood and brought Duo's hand to his lips kissing it gently.

"Then the pleasure would be mind Duo." Heero said. Duo blushed and pulled away from the hand and turned to leave.

"Well I'm going to go tell father that we're going out." Duo said leaving the room quickly. Heero smiled and also left. He would need to pack them a lunch. Maybe he could earn more then Duo's trust. Though anything more then friendship would take time.

**-----(Duo)-----**

"So you're going out to lunch with him, huh?" Anubis said sitting in a fluffy chair in his true form. The Elven children were either sitting on his lap or lying on their bellies waiting for Anubis to start the story. Duo nodded.

"You should be in your jackal form, dad." Duo said. Anubis laughed, and looked down at the children.

"You won't tell will you?" Anubis said with a smile, the three children smiled and shook their heads.

"We promise." They said in unison. Duo shook his head and left the room as Anubis started reading the tell of Little Red Riding Hood, and how she was eaten by a jackal. Duo smiled at that. Anubis had read that story to him before.

**-----(Heero)-----**

Trowa as laughing almost hysterically, as Heero was packing the lunch for himself and Duo with a little frustration. He was trying with all his might to ignore the brunette elf, but was finding it increasingly harder as Trowa started laughing harder. Finally Heero turned on Trowa.

"What are you laughing about?" Heero asked a little rudely, but Trowa never laughed life this, so something must have really caught his attention.

"You." Trowa answered his voice a little strained and his hands were clutching his stomach. Heero took a deep breath and tried again.

"I got that much, but about what?" Heero asked. Trowa took a moment to calm down a bit finding it harder then he had thought possible.

"You've fallen, and you've fallen badly." Trowa said then started laughing again.

"What?" Heero said a little confused. Trowa leaned forward.

"Listen here Heero. Relena, the most you ever did for her was a teddy bear for her birthday, and you said you loved her. Shalol, you said you loved her, but the most you ever did was the romantic stuff you know walks in the forest, dinners, and a few gifts. Then there was Jhylaelaes, you said you loved him, but you did little more for him then you did for Shalol." Trowa said.

"Trowa, I still have no idea what your talking about. I've known Duo for less then twenty four hours and you think I've fallen head over heals for the demon." Heero said poking Trowa in the forehead. Trowa slapped his hand away and continued.

"Yes I do. Look how panicked you are about the lunch. You've packed two different kind of…well everything, mumbling things like, hm I wonder if he'll enjoy this….or I wonder if he wants wine or ale. Your 'fallen' Heero." Trowa said. Heero sighed and sat on the chair resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"Your right Trowa I have fallen." Heero sighed out.

"You fell, Heero, I didn't know elves fell." Duo said, dropping into the seat next to Heero. "Did you hurt yourself?" Duo asked. Heero glared at Trowa and stood.

"Come one Duo, I packed our lunch." Heero said leaving the room. Duo smiled at Trowa and whispered.

"Oh this will be fun." Before leaving the room with a happy wave to Trowa. Trowa burst out laughing again and almost fell from his chair. Almost, remember Elves don't fall…like that. -.o

**-----(Duo and Heero)-----**

The horses hooves on the dirt was quiet, and the forest around them was peacefully noisy. With the birds chirping and the woodland creatures scurrying around happily looking for food. Duo smiled at the sound. He loved being out side, it made him feel so free, even if he could feel the temp bond in his mind, he still felt free. Duo looked at Heero, noticing Heero had turned his head quickly and smiled even wider.

"So where are we, I don't think I've been this way before." Duo said. Heero looked at him, and then at his surroundings.

"We're about an hour away from the Saesti os si Vyraer. There battle elves, though through the times of peace I believe they may have lost some of there capabilities, many of them have gotten fat of the land and are ignorant to signs of war. There King Treize is slowly being over thrown by the council and he hates it. But there's nothing he can do. The Tholi Jhyl, Ojia (Oz), and Vystaesaelaes (Romerfeller), are trying to overthrow all or kingdoms." Heero said.

"Why don't the others help to stop it? I thought a treaty was signed?" Duo asked.

"It was, but because of the demon problem, the others are backing out of the treaty by putting power back in the elves hands." Heero said, Duo rolled his eyes.

"You elves always blame the Demons for everything that has happened. In reality you don't even know the truth." Duo said. "In reality you're discriminating against your own kind." Duo said.

"What are you talking about Duo?"

"I'm talking about Demons, Elves, and Gods." Duo looked at Heero from his saddle. "We are all the same. Gods are the Elves of the afterlife, supreme in power and rulers of the souls that go there. Demons are the elves of the in-between. Anywhere from death to life. Because our ears are sharper, and are nails are longer, and because we have wings, the elves of the mortal realm thin we're evil, think that we want nothing but death. Quatre is prove against that." Duo sighed. "My father told me once that to have great power is to have an understanding of Life, Love, and Loss or rather death. The elves of the mortal realm have lost sight of that."

"Oh and Demons have not?" Heero asked, the question wasn't rude.

"Some have not, most have. But you'd be surprised to learn who you really are when the time comes, and what wisdom you posses when you think you have none. I personally have yet to learn Life and Love, but Death is something I have gone through many times." Duo smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Life means to-." Heero started but Duo interrupted him.

"Heero the meaning of life is different to every so, as is love." Duo said. Heero nodded. Duo had a point to live as a warrior or as a thief is the decision of the person living that life. "Funny how a simple question like 'where are we' turns into a soul crunching conversation Heero." Duo said. Heero blushed, and looked away from Duo.

The sounds of rustling leaves brought their attention to a large bush near by. Heero pulled his horse forward, his hand on the hilt of on of his five swords. But jumped off his horse instead when two tall elves stumbled out of the bush. The long blond haired elf, looking a little worse for wear was holding the ginger haired elf up.

"Treize, Zechs!" Heero said helping Zechs steady Treize. Treize was covered in blood and bruises. "What the hell happened?" Heero questioned.

"Heero…Eisor…he….army." Treize collapsed in the arms of his friends. Duo jumped off his horse and helped the two elves lift the taller one onto the animals back.

"You should ride too." Duo said to the blond elf that looked like he would collapse at any moment. He starred at Duo for a little while and nodded. Duo and Heero helped him onto the horse with Treize. Heero mounted his own horse and held his hand out to Duo. Duo hesitated for a second before taking the offered hand and mounting the horse behind Heero. Heero grabbed the reins to the other horse and kicked them into a fast gallop. Duo kept a steady eye on the elves on the horse. Zechs was trying to stay steady on the horse with the little energy he had left.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Hell yeah longest chapter I have ever written……..review please


	12. The Betrayal of Eisor

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. 

Gami1x2: not going to say much, hope you like it.

A/N: Hey everyone got a picture up of Anubis, and Duo (from the Preserve) You should check it out.

**Chained**

**Chapter Ten: The Betrayal of Eisor**

Heero waited patiently as Heldi and Sally worked on the two injured elves. His eyes were closed and he stood with his arms crossed and his back against the wall. If Treize and Zechs had made it here before Eisor then the elf was up to something. Heero hated being left in the dark. It felt like he was missing out on something important, something he should know. Actually he knew that there was something he should know but didn't. Heero looked up as Duo, Quatre, Apollo (now in his human form), Anubis, and Trowa entered the room.

"How are they?" Trowa asked.

"Almost done. They came in pretty bad, Treize was close to death, but thanks to Sally he'll be fine." Heero said. Trowa nodded and took to waiting next to Heero.

"So who are they?" Duo asked. Heero looked at Duo and the others then back at the two elves being healed.

"That is Treize Kushrenada Master Elf of the Saesti os si Vyraer. The blond is Zechs Marquise King of Shori Thal Colys ((White Fang Kingdom)). If the Tholi Jhyl were not in power right now, Treize, Zechs, I, and Relena would be." Duo nodded in understanding.

"So the Tholi Jhyl is trying to kill you four off." Duo said.

"Three." Added Anubis. Duo and Quatre looked at him. Heero closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"I had tried to protect her, at the time I didn't know that it was the Tholi Jhyl that had sent the Tylylor (1) after her. They had sent them after us, but they had failed. It was too late for her." Heero said sadly. Duo pulled Heero into an embrace.

"There was nothing that could have been done." Duo said soothingly. Heero just stood there and let Duo hug him. Truth is told he didn't blame himself, but with Duo wrapping his arms around him like this he couldn't tell him that. He liked the feeling too much. He did however push Duo gently away when Trowa snickered a little.

"Thank you Duo, but I think it's time we ask Treize and Zechs a few questions." Duo looked over to where Heero was looking and found Zechs sitting up. Treize on the other hand opted to remain lying down. "I hope there is no more pain?" Heero asked, addressing Zechs.

"Just a dull ach." Zechs said in return. Treize just snorted. Heero smiled slightly at that.

"What happened, I just got you letter a few hours ago Treize. I have told Wufei to set arms around the castle, and the people of Jh-Oli Colys are within the walls, I hope my assumptions are correct." Heero said taking a sit between the two elves. Treize finally sat up, his eyes sad.

"As we speak Saesti os si Vyraer is burning to the ground and Shori Thal Colys is drifting ash." Treize said sadly.

"Drifting?" Duo asked. Zechs looked at him, Quatre gasped and rubbed his chest lightly. The pain and sorrow in Zechs' eyes told him everything.

"Yes, my kingdom was made in the clouds, floating amongst the stars at night and the blue heaven during the day." Zechs said. "But I am afraid that it is nothing more then a memory, one that I alone hold." Zechs added. Heero stood up.

"This has got to stop. The Tholi Jhyl has gone too far-." Heero growled out his palms clenched into tight fists.

"You will stand against them Heero?" Treize asked. Heero looked at him, his eyes spoke nothing but death.

"I will do more then just stand against them Treize, I will kill them with my own hands or I will die trying. I am not about to loose my kingdom for there pleasantries." Heero spat out. Treize smiled.

"Then maybe you will exceed where I have failed." Treize said sadly.

"You only fail when you give up Treize." Treize looked up at Anubis and smiled.

"Heero when you said you had demon problems I had no idea you meant this." Anubis and Apollo both laughed at that.

"I hardly call us demon problems." Apollo said.

"No, not at all." Treize agreed. "The honor is mine." He said bowing his head.

"Then maybe we could win this after all." Zechs said bowing his head also. "To have two gods on our side would be a nice step in the right direction." Anubis nodded.

"Yes it would. But four would be better." Anubis said looking at Duo and Quatre. "Sadly, they are not ready yet, so I think we will have to make do with what we have."

"Surely two gods can handle to Tholi Jhyl with little problems." Treize said, eyes narrowing in concern. Anubis shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, our powers are useless without our connection to the afterlife." At their fallen faces Anubis added more. "But do not worry, we can still fight. And are strength is a fair match."

"Then I would be honored to fight by your side." Treize said.

"Treize, you speak highly of us." Apollo said, bowing slightly to the ginger haired elf. Duo stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

"If being a god means you have to talk with formalities all the time, then I want nothing to do with it." Duo added mockingly. Quatre laughed lightly and nodded.

"Duo is right." Anubis said. "We are friends here, not business men. So what do you say we prepare for a will war." Anubis said with a smile. The others nodded.

The door slammed opened and Wufei burst in. His breath was heavy and he was covered in sweat.

"Heero, Eisor is here, and he's over taking the outer walls. They appeared from the forest by the thousands." He said quickly. Treize and Zechs stood up, while Heero and Trowa ran from the room, the others closely behind. Treize caught Heero by the arm.

"Heero, I don't know how he did it, but Eisor is in control of thousand of elves. There young but they know how to battle." Treize said warningly.

"Treize, my dear friend, while you where busy enjoying peace I was not." Heero said sternly. Treize looked a little guilty.

"That I think is where I made my mistake." He said. Heero nodded and turned to walk down the hall. Duo fallowing close behind. Heero eyes him still walking.

"Duo you don't have-." Duo rolled his eyes and looked at Heero sternly.

"Heero, this needs to be taken care of. And as much as I hate to admit it, but I am your slave for the rest of my life. You did win our duel." They kept a steady pace.

"It was hardly fair." He said. Duo smiled.

"Then we will try again later, but as it stands is how it will stay until we have the time fore it. Heero I trust you. And I hope that my trust will be returned." He said suggestively. Heero nodded, and Duo smiled. "The lets go kick some elf ass." Duo pulled his Scythe out from only the gods no where, surprising Heero. Luckily, Heero had grabbed his swords before hand.

**------(end chapter)-----**

sorry this one was a short one the next will be much longer and may take a while so i'll post it after christmas along with the next chapter of the Preserve, and hopefully a few more pictures.


	13. The Battle

-1Disclaimer: Don't own Don't Sue

Warnings: see previous chapters.

Parings: the usual.

**Chained**

**Chapter Twelve: The Battle**

Heero and Duo didn't make it to the doors before they were thrown open and men started flooding in. Heero ran forward faster drawing two of his five swords and attacked full force with everything he had. Elves , and to his surprise dwarves, fairies, and pixies, fell to his blades. An Elf fell behind him and he turned to see Duo grinning there before turning around and taking out another Elf.

"I don't know how they broke threw the defenses so quickly, but somehow they managed to get the other species involved in this as well." Heero said while slicing down another three dwarves in a single swing. Duo laughed out as he jumped back and hit a fairy with the back of his scythe.

"Yeah, well, you know there preparing for war." Duo said. Heero noticed that Duo wasn't killing anyone, just knocking them out.

"You know Duo your going to have to kill, there not going to give you the same treatment." Heero said spinning to attack another enemy.

"When I truly feel my life is threatened I will kill until then I will continue fighting my way Heero." Duo say. Heero smiled and slide his sword threw the stomach of an elf just passed Duo, bring him close to Duo face to face, the noses almost touching.

"Then please me more careful." He said will a smile. Blood dripped onto his check and he noticed that Duo scythe was next to his face, blood running along it's blade, an elf's head stuck on the end.

"Should I say the same thing about you." Duo said with a smile thrusting his sword behind him to knock a pixie away from him. Then spun around and continued his battle while Heero laughed and continued him. At that time Anubis, Apollo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei entered the picture. Quatre rushed forward a staff appeared him his hand, he thrust it forward and screamed out a single word.

"Maganac!" There was a bright flash, and suddenly three large men standing before them rushing into battle. "Fight hard Rashid do not let them fallow us." Quatre ordered. The larger of the men nodded and started crushing men around them. Quatre turned to the others. "Half the castle is on fire, the city is in ruble. Heero we have to leave or we won't have a chance. Treize and Zechs are finding horses for you, but we have to leave."

"I can't just leave my kingdom like this." Heero said. Quatre grabbed his shirt and made his look at him.

"Listen to me, they snuck in from all sides, Wufei's men have all died fighting, but there's to many, your people are fleeing into the woods, we'll have a better chance later if we stay alive." Heero looked back at the men fighting. Quatre was right. Heero sighed and lead them out another way.

They were almost to the kitchens when Heero heard the cries of the children. He watched Duo turn wide eyes.

"No there still in the castle." He said, Heero stopped him from running back into the castle. "I have to save them." He said fighting against Heero.

"Listen, I'll meet you at WING POINT, Treize and Zechs will know where that is at, just fallow the cliff side into the forest." Heero turned around and ran back the other way, the others didn't hesitate and left the castle threw the kitchen, while Heero made his way to find the child that was still in the castle, avoid anyone on his way.

The small group of five on horses made there way threw the gates of the castle and made there way along the cliff, but had only gone a few feet when Trowa had stopped, his eyes on the highest tower over the cliffs and oceans below. Every one fallowed his lead and spotted Heero fighting with Eisor on the balcony, a fire threatening them. In one of Heero's arms was a child with bright red hair.

Heero and Eisor were going back and forth, brutal blow after brutal blow, words were not even a possibility as it took all of there energy just keep the others blows from drawing blood. Below them the others watched with horror as the two fought, a small child caught in the battle. There was no doubt that without the child in Heero's arms Eisor would have already been taken care of.

Then, there it was. Heero's blade found itself deep within Eisor's gut. Eisor feel out of sight from the others, and Heero was frantically looking around. The fire was completely blocking his way down from the tower, and with nothing else to do, he jumped.

"NO!" Duo and Trowa said at the same time. Duo jumped off of Anubis' back and his large black feathered wings ripped from his back, and he was in the air before even a second past. His wings were beating sloppily but he was flying quickly towards Heero. And with enough force to bruise the both of them Duo crashed into Heero. Though instead of slowing down or flying up wards the three figures plummeted downwards, faster then they had been before.

"Heero drop her." Duo yelled out.

"What! No!" Heero yelled back.

"Please! Trust me!" Duo called back to Heero. Without another word Heero dropped the child and watched as he was caught below by Anubis. But Duo and Heero plummeted past the group and the cliff side toward the water.

"Duo stretch your wings out!" Heero said.

"What the hell do you think I've been-" There was a sudden jerk upward as Duo's wings snapped out and the two were gliding only three feet above the water. "-trying to do." Heero pointed to there left.

"Go that way Duo, there's a small beach." He said. Duo turned them roughly and they headed towards the beach. Heero noticed they were getting closer to the water and looked up at Duo and found he was loosing consciousness. "Duo are you okay?" Duo nodded. "Well your headed for the water." At that Duo flapped is wings and lifted them another foot, not much for the size of Duo's wings. When they flapped again Heero saw red and notice that one was bleeding badly.

"Heero, I don't-"

"Duo we're almost there." Heero said, trying to keep Duo going. He felt Duo's head land on his shoulder, but before he could react Duo's wing dipped into the water and threw them off balance, slamming them into the ground of the beach and sending them rolling. Heero heard a sickening crunch and a crack near his head and felt Duo roll over him, before Heero himself slammed into a rock and was left unconscious.

It only lasted for a second before Heero was sitting up again shaking his head to clear it. A shadow stood over him and when he looked up he found himself at the mercy of a tall elf.

"You killed Eisor, I will kill you for that." Heero closed his eyes and the blade was thrust at him, but found that it never came. He opened his eyes and saw a hooded cloaked figure, who looked to be black fire, holding a scythe in bony hand standing in front of him. All Heero could think about was death. Something was out of place, there was a sword tip sticking out from the flaming black cloth. The elf feel, his head gone from his body, no blood spilling from his neck.

Heero blinked and looked back up to the figure in front of him and found Duo's back. Wings broken and bloody, one arm was broken, the other was bleeding badly, and there was the tip of a sword sticking out from his back. Heero stood and caught Duo was he slipped to the ground. Heero lowered him gentle and carefully removed the sword, Duo heaved and the act and coughed blood up, spilling it over his chin and down his neck.

Anubis came up to Heero feel to his side and pushed him away, placing I\his own hands on Duo's chest. Duo grabbed Anubis's wrist and tried to speak. Apollo joined Anubis on the other side and made Duo look at him.

"Duo concentrate." He said. Duo's eyes closed in pain and tears squeezed out. All Heero could do was watch as Duo laying dieing on the ground. Quatre was crying in Trowa's chest, Trowa holding him protectively in his arms, the small elf child was crying in Treize's arms and Zechs closed his eyes and looked away.

"Duo, don't you dare do this." Anubis yelled out. Duo's eyes snapped open and Heero watched with wide eyes as Duo was engulfed in black flames. Thinking that Duo was burning Heero crawled forward from where he had been sitting, but Anubis stopped him.

"You can't let him die." Heero said. Anubis smiled a small smile and pulled Heero into his embrace.

"He's healing. It'll take a few hours, we need to get out of here before anyone else finds us." Apollo said. He stood and changed back into his horse form. Anubis stood also.

"Put Duo on my back, you may want to ride also and keep Duo from falling." Heero was about to ask something but Anubis cut him off.

"Don't worry the fire won't hurt you unless you mean harm to him." Anubis said, then changed into a large black stallion. Heero lifted Duo from the ground and handed him to Trowa. He mounted Anubis and Trowa helped put Duo in front of Heero on the large horse.

Heero took off towards the forest, followed buy Trowa on his dun mare, Quatre on Apollo, then by Treize on his white steed with the child in front of him, and Zechs on his paint mare, pulling another white steed behind them, Heero's horse Zero.

**-----(End chapter)-----**

**Please Review**


	14. The War Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own Characters, though I wish I did, so don't sue 

Warnings: Violence and Adult language, lots.

Pairings: usual

A/N: Heero, Treize, and Zechs' kingdoms have been destroyed; it's time for some serious ass kicking. This chapter may get a little jumpy so asked any questions you want, I won't answer any that will be explained in the story….

**Chained**

**Chapter Thirteen: The War Begins**

Just as the group where riding there horses full speed towards a clearing Wufei, Heldi, and Sally cut across there path, on horses of their own.

"We lost some of them, this way!" Wufei called out. The others didn't hesitate and turned there horses in that direction without messing a beat. Heero nudged Anubis into catching up with Wufei. Anubis snorted in irritation, and Heero apologized.

"I forgot." He said, Anubis just snorted again. "What do you mean you lost some?" Heero asked Wufei.

"We all saw what happened on the beach, when you guys took off they followed so we lead some astray in the woods, but some are actually smarter then they seem, if we don't keep movie they'll gain ground on us." Wufei explained, he eyed Duo with a side glance. "How's he doing?"

"Good, I think." Heero said, the black flame had gone out just as they entered the wooded area.

"I saw what he did, that is enough to give him my trust." Wufei said. Heero nodded but didn't say anything. Wufei's trust was a hard thing to earn.

"Heero take care of Duo, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." The voice came from Anubis, and before Heero knew what was happening he was thrown from Anubis' back and rolling on the ground. He looked up to see Anubis roll onto the ground changing from horse to god within one roll and landing on his feet. The small group galloped past him. Heero picked Duo up and handed him up to Quatre as they pasted and at the same time grabbed Trowa's hand swinging himself up behind his brother.

"Anubis wha-." Apollo started to say but a spear shot towards them, Trowa caught it and threw it to the floor kicking his horse to go faster. Heero watched over his shoulder at Anubis as a large weapon with a twist of metals as a blade appear in his hand. Heero watched, as Anubis faded into the distance, as he sliced down horse and elf alike in a complicated maneuver that Heero had a hard time following with his eyes.

**-----(Anubis' ass kicking time)-----**

Anubis swung his large, heavy weapon around to strike down three horses and there riders at once. He shot forward towards a few more. They were getting smarter, staying back and taking aim with there arrows, some still charged forward they where taken care of quickly. A single blow from his weapon bringing them to there deaths.

Anubis ignored the pain as an arrow pierced his side. He swung the elf down. Another arrow shot into his leg and another in his arm. Anubis jumping into the air and swung at a trio of elves bringing them to the ground dead. Another arrow stuck into his shoulder. He growled out and swung is blade at the horse, cutting it's head, and the elf in half. Three arrows sank into his back, he staggered forward but kept his ground, only seven more to go.

He jumped into the air, smashing an elves head in with the side of his blade, changing it's direction to his other side to decapitate the second elf, and while still in the air swung it up over his head and down onto a third elf. Four more left. An arrow shot into his stomach as he landed. Blood was spilling from his body with no signs of stopping.

Anubis charged forward and stabbed and elf threw the gut singing his blade upward and out, ripping the elf in half, and in the same motion swung his sword around and sliced the heads off from the other two. He landed and jumped quickly to the last elf, just as his blade slide into the elves chest the elves arrow shot into his forehead. Anubis smiled and landed hard on the ground. Now he could go back. Anubis heard rather then saw the hooves of more elves running past him. He had taken out at least seventy, Apollo would be able to protect them. Anubis' body faded from the ground, just as the last of the horses passed him. (1).

**-----(Duo's thoughts)-----**

"Wow, what a landing you had there Grim." Duo opened his eye and found a man dressed in white, gold, and silver robes, with two sets of wings one set black, the other white. His eyes where every color Duo could think of, and his hair seemed to change colors smoothly, like water running down it's length. He was tall, slender, and well built for battle.

"Who are you?" Duo asked the man standing before him.

"Kyr os Kyr. You can call me Kyr." He said with a happy smile. Duo gasped and fell to his knees in front of the man, bowing low to him. "Duo Kings don't bow to Kings." Kyr said, Duo stood though he was nervous about it. To stand in the presence of the God of Gods was unthinkable. But to disobey him was even more unthinkable.

"May I ask what you are doing in my head, sire?" Duo asked. Kyr smiled and him, Duo felt like he wanted his heart to burst with the happiness he felt.

"Kyr." He said. "Call me Kyr." Duo nodded. "And I'm here because I think your ready for your powers. You have pleased me very much Duo, Son of Anubis and Mórrígan, My grandson. Well many greats grandson. You've kept your promise to Helen; you have only killed when your life was in danger. You protected Quatre from potential harm. You even learned to trust an elf who could have been your enemy. You saved him and a child. Saved countless children, and adults alike. Your selfless and honest. Though you are too young to take your place as the official King of the Dead, I will still grant you your powers." Duo smiled.

"Why would you do that? All I did was do what I thought was right." Duo said. Kyr laughed.

"My point exactly Duo." Kyr motioned for Duo to look Duo. He did and saw his friends and himself on horses running as fast as they could, a thousand of elves, at least, giving chase. Then the image changed to his father and his last attack, his falling to the ground and disappearing. Duo sighed. "Don't fret Grim, this can easily be taken care of, but I have a favor to ask you?" Duo looked up at Kyr

"And that would be?"

"To take your place as Grim on Kelas. I need you to take the souls of a lot of creatures." He said. Duo frowned and looked away.

"I would be breaking my promise to Helen."

"Now you see, I found a way around that. These creatures that you will kill are a threat to the very lives of Kelas, and as a God you have swore to protect them." Kyr said with a smile. Duo smiled too, then nodded.

"Then I guess I can do it with no remorse." He said, Kyr nodded in agreement.

"Grim remember this and remember it well. These two pieces of advise will serve you well will all seems to go to hell, no pun or rhyme intended." Duo laughed, Kyr's was making as weird face, but continued anyway. "Not a soul can enslave or control death, the only thing higher then death is life and life can control death, don't let anyone control you but life." Duo nodded. That meant he was not a slave to Heero and that he was a free soul. "No, in fact that only strengthens the bond between you and Heero, unfortunately the chains must stay, for you are also chained to life." Duo frowned.

"I don't get it." Kyr smiled.

"You will." He said. Duo swallowed. He didn't know if that was good of bad.

"Next, it takes blood to kill. If you do die you can be returned, but your body has to be livable, it not then you will have to wait until it is reborn and start It's growing process all over. In situations like your father, once you truly are King of Death, then your body will come and go with you. Like his did. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, don't loose my head until I become a King. Got it." Duo said with the thumbs up.  
Kyr nodded.

"Good now that you have that I'll continue what I want you to do. You need to get caught by the Tholi Jhyl and pretend like they have control over you. Wait until all there subjects are together then wipe them out together. It'll be easier then that way and less stress on you and your friends. Do not tell your friends this, and try to keep them away when it happens. The Tholi Jhyl will not hurt you, they need you too much." Kyr said, Duo nodded. He would do this to protect Kelas. It was his job. "Time to go back." And before Duo could say anything else his eyes were opening to find himself on Apollo just in front of Quatre.

"Stop." He said, to there surprise they did, rather quickly. Heero got off of Trowa's horse.

"What's going on, are you okay?" He asked. Duo nodded, he looked around them and started barking out orders.

"Sally, take Heldi and the child somewhere safe. We need to prepare there's more then a thousand gaining on us, my father was able to hold off about a hundred (70) but there's more and there fast. Apollo let Sally use you, you'll get them away faster then these horses."

"Did Kyr come and see you Duo?" Apollo asked, as Quatre got off his back and help Heldi and the child onto his back. Sally mounted behind them. Apollo grew a little to allow there weight.

"Yes." Duo said simple. "No go!" Duo turned to Heero, when he put a a hand on his shoulder.

"What happen?" He asked. Duo smiled wickedly at Heero.

"All hell has just been set loose on Kelas." And with that Duo swung his Scythe out of nowhere and got into a stand, and black flame wrapped around his feet. Heero pulled out his sword next to Duo. Trowa got his knives ready, Treize with sword, Zechs with his own hands, and Wufei with his own sword. Quatre stood next to Duo to with his curved blades in hand, mumbling Maganac under his breath, a small group of desert soldiers appeared behind him.

Duo rushed forward just as the first rider broke into the clearing…

**-----(End Chapter) -----**

Sorry it's a short chapter but if I put what's coming next here it would be two long. Lol…Review please

(1) He's death remember


	15. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with Gundam wing so don't sue me okay. 

Warnings: Violence, Blood, Gore, Language, Total ass kicking goodness

Pairings: The usual of course.

A/N I'm glad to see that everyone likes this fic, and I hope that the ending is to your satisfaction. No this is not the last chapter, but we are almost there. Roughly five chapters left. Maybe six depending if I can get something out in one chapter, it's freaking awesome though and I can't wait to finish typing it. Bwahahahahaha

**Chained**

**Chapter : The Plot Thickens**

Duo rushed forward just as the first rider broke into the clearing. He swung his scythe over head and slammed it into the head of an elf, while landing on the elf's horse's butt, completely catching the elf in surprise. The two riders close to him in a flash of white blinding light and left only ash in there wake. Duo looked up at in surprise to see Zechs almost dancing towards the battle, lightning shooting from his hands with deadly accuracy. Duo just laughed and moved on to the next one.

Quatre was a deadly force just off to Duo's right side. With his curved blades, thin and quick body, many elves fell to the ground, missing heads or limbs. With the Maganac's brut strength next to him not a single elf could even lay a finger on him. Trowa only added to the picture. Though he had taken to jumping high into a tree, arrows shot out in massive numbers from his hidden place. As though the arrows were in steady supply of never ending. They shot out in all directions, the accuracy as deadly, if not more, as Zechs lightning.

Heero was fighting to Duo's left side. His swords never missing a target, when one blocked the other sliced. There was no stabbing in this battle; they would be sliced down, giving little chance in any for survival. Three swords still hung from his side, and his cloths were stainless, but his swords dripped with the blood of horse and elf alike. Treize protected Heero's back, a sword in one hand, a spiked whip in the other. While the whip snapped around a neck, the sword would slice their stomach, or their throat. Never leaving space open for attack, or dropping his guards.

Wufei fought just past Zechs, a single sword in hand and fire streaming from the other. With an intense rage he fought elf after elf. Knocking them from their horses and killing them with little mercy. His cloths stained in blood and the ground around him scorched into black ash. Apollo fought a little ways from Wufei, near Quatre, catching the rouge elf that escaped from the deadly group. He was not a fighter but he would protect them.

Duo felt that he was far enough away from the group know to let himself get 'knocked out'. Though the hit on the head hurt, he was very much aware of what was happening. He didn't move when he was thrown over the horses back and the elf kicked the horse into a gallop. Though he did feel bad, when Heero called out for him, and he couldn't resist the urge to pop one eye open, just enough to see Heero. What Duo saw almost made him open both eyes.

Heero disappeared. That's right, poof, gone, vanished. Duo remained silent however, and ignored the others as he was carried further and further away from them. The rest of the group of elves following in a quickened haste. To Duo's relief his friends didn't follow.

**-----(Heero)-----**

"Duo!" Heero yelled out and started after the elf with Duo. There was a loud pop around him and before he could even blink he was standing in front of small group of chairs. "Who are you? Where is Duo?" Heero snapped out, holding his swords ready.

A tall man stood up and walked towards Heero. He was dressed in whites, gold's, and silvers, with two sets of wings on his back. One set was black the other white. His eyes were every color imaginable, and his hair changed color like water in a waterfall. He was tall, slender, and well built for battle. Heero's eyes widened and he knelt down and lowered his head in a noble bow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to question you. You just caught me by surprise." Heero said. This man standing before him was that of the statues he had in his very own castle. This man was the god of gods, the creator of Kelas and everything on it. This man was Kyr os Kyr.

"God's don't bow to gods…I feel like I am repeating myself." Kyr said with a laugh. Heero stood and looked a bit confused. Kyr laughed even louder, which only prove to annoy Heero.

"Look, I know you're Kyr os Kyr, but if you don't mind I was right in the middle of a battle and I need to save Duo." Heero said. Kyr stopped laughed instantly and looked Heero straight in the eye, making Heero feel a little nervious.

"Yes I know." He said simply. Heero glared at him.

"Then why am I here?" Heero demanded. Kyr's smiled.

"To give Duo a head start. Look I knew you would be capable of not allow them to take Duo, so I had to bring you here, I will let you go back in an hour." Kyr said. Heero did the unimaginable. He punched Kyr, square in the face, knocking the god onto his back. But Kyr only laughed and laid there for a few minutes. He sat up and looked up at the seething Heero. "I'm going to have to bring you here more often. No one has ever hit me before, and to be truthfully honest I didn't see it coming. Jhori, I never thought you were one to hit your own family." Kyr said with a smile. Heero's face fell into despair, he had just hit the god of all gods.

"I'm so…I don't know what to sa…what did you call me?" Heero said looking down at Kyr with surprise.

"I called you by your name." Kyr said. Heero shook his head.

"No you didn't, you called me Life." Heero said, his eyes glaring now in suspision. "What is going on, I am so god damn sick of the never ending loop of lies I am in right now I want answers." Heero said. Kyr laughed and nodded, standing up and leading Heero to a low table, with cushions.

"Have a seat Jhori, this will take a little while." Kyr said. Heero sat down and waited for the god to start talking.

**-----(The group)-----**

"Where the hell did Heero go?" Wufei asked for the millionth time that hour. Everyone sighed around him in annoyance and ignored the ranting elf. Quatre finally answered him.

"Apollo says that Kyr has summoned him. So we will just sit here and wait." Quatre said, closing his eyes and resting up against Trowa. Before Wufei could say anything Treize grabbed him by the mouth and shook his head.

"We find that it's better if you just wait for the answers to come from these 'demons'." Treize said, knowing full well that they were not demons and wanted to know what exactly was going on as well.

"If Apollo, and Anubis are here I'm whiling to believe that Kyr has summoned Heero." Zechs added, Wufei nodded and push Treize away from him.

"I am just worried." He said in a low whisper before walking away a distance and sitting down by himself to think.

**-----(Tholi Jhyl)-----**

G grabbed Duo by the hair and lifted the boys head up to look at him straight in the eye.

"This is not Anubis. This is a stupid demon boy barely old enough to sprout wings, you fools." J said, stepping away from G and Duo. "What do you morons think you were doing?"

"Sir we saw him change into a figure of death, we believe he is the reaper."

"The reaper?! The REAPER!?" J screamed. "The Grim Reaper is as old as time, this is not him." Duo smiled and decided to prove he was by changing into his reaper form and scaring the piss out of the Tholi Jhyl, but it didn't go as he thought it would have.

Instead they rushed him and brought him hard to the ground, and soon Duo found another collar and chain around his neck to accompany the one Heero had put on him. But this one shocked him, and he jerked violently at the serges of energy rushing threw his body before he felt completely drained of it. He didn't even have enough energy to move as they dragged him away down the hall and tossed him quiet roughly into a small cell.

"Looks like you morons did something right after all." J said, G laughed and they both walked away. Duo just laid there unmoving, hitting himself mentally for changing into his reaper form.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Yes sorry another short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Review please….


	16. The Story at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters, though I deeply wish that I did. I do, however, own this story, so no taking it. And no suing you won't get squat from me anyway because I'm not making money from this 

Warnings: Blood, language, death, violence, Yaoi

Pairings: Usual

_A/N: I've been having a lot of brain farts on Chained and the Sholaer's all thanks to Raining Ash. I've been working to hard on it and it seems like no one is really interested in it. I think I didn't give its summary enough credit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Chained._

_P.S. The muses will be back. In case anyone was wondering where they went I grounded them for a little while. They were making it hard to concentrate. They will not however be working on Chained, Sholaer's, or Raining Ash._

_There's a sneak peek of the Preserve Two at the end of this chapter….Enjoy. This is a short chapter..._

**Chained**

**Chapter: The Story Behind the Matter**

-----(Flashback)-----

"This act is truly unforgivable. You five have truly out done yourselves and your welcomes here." Kyr said to the five elderly looking elves below him. Around him sat several gods and goddesses all looking on the verge to either cry or kill the five below them. "This act of yours shows me that you have no right with the powers I have given you. Even the fates did not foresee this, and because of that I am going to banish you to Kelas. You will be powerless there, and live your lives out like the humans you were meant to be."

"If you don't mind me saying so, but were we not brought here to help fix this mess you call Tyraes. We did that for you."

"Silence your voice Gyle. To kill the sons of our gods was not in anyway to help fix this mess." Kyr snapped out. Sitting next to him Anubis and Jholol glared death at the five. Next to them were Apollo and Aries, also looking for blood.

"They are what caused it."

"Then you punish them not kill them." Kyr smiled then. "So I bet you will be happy to know that we have resurrected them. And will stay on Kelas until they are ready to come home. We should have never left our children in the hands of monsters.

"So I hear by send Gyle, Joniz, Samtim, Orik, and Hantril to live there lives on earth with nothing nor then a letter of a name and the dignity of pigs."

-----(End Flashback)-----

"But they didn't live there life out as Humans. They became elves, they started ruling over the other elves." Heero pointed out. Kyr's story was wrong.

"Well you see Jhori, that is were you are both right and wrong. Have you ever personally seen them?" Heero thought about it for a moment, and then sighed in realization.

"No. We were fooled like idiots." Heero said, Kyr declined his head in a small nod.

"Unfortunately. They managed to convince your father and the other elves that they were very old and wise elves themselves. They ended up killed Treize's father, blaming it on a battle, and took over his kingdom right under his nose, and managed to keep Treize thinking it was still his kingdom.

"So who are the children that were killed and punished?" Heero asked. "I mean I'm guessing that Quatre and Duo are two of them, but if there were five 'babysitters' then who are the other three children?"

"You, Vaeli, and Beroli." Kyr's said seriously.

"And they are?" Heero asked. The names were unfamiliar to him.

"The son of Jholol, you Jhori, or life. The son of Cydol, Vaeli, or peace. The son of Saezer, Beroli, or justice." Heero could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"And who are they on Kelas?" He tried again.

"In other words you, Trowa, and Wufei." Kyr said, this time he laughed, Heero's expression was quiet comical.

"Trowa's believable, but Wufei?" Heero asked lifting an eye brow. Kyr laughed even harder.

"Yes Wufei, the accident early in his life was a…well, exactly what it was, an accident. Don't matter; he and Grim never really have gotten a long in the first place." Kyr said. Heero put his head in his hands.

"This is so incredibly stupid. All I wanted to do was stop the demon problem in my kingdom, now I'm a god's child and….and…this is so stupid." Heero felt like pulling all his hair out. There was literally a war going on because of the gods. Whoever said gods didn't start wars was as big of an idiot as this mess they were all in.

"Yes, your right it is stupid-." Heero stood up and glared at Kyr, which made the god of gods flinch slightly. Heero actually had the ability to glare down a god. And not just any god, but the God of Gods, which gave Heero that much more strength.

"And you started it. Finish what you started and leave us alone." Heero growled out. Kyr bared his teeth for a moment then trying to convince Heero again.

"I wish it was that simple Heero, but it's not." He tried. What the hell was he going to say to convince this hard headed son of a god that he needed to fight this war.

"And why not?" Heero asked still glaring.

"Because they have Grim now. They carry the power of death with them." Kyr's tried again. Heero wasn't as stupid as this mess was and new better then to fall into that trap.

"Again your fault for making Duo go. Now fix it. Don't you have six other death gods?" Heero pointed out.

"You don't understand, this is a test for you to get back in the seats as prince's to gods." Maybe that would help make Heero see why he needed to do this. But luck was not with Kyr this time.

"I've been a prince already, I'm a king now." Heero grounded out. Folding his arms over his chest and looking, if possible, even more mad.

"On Kelas-." Kyr's started, but Heero didn't let him finish.

"I don't need anymore stress then what being king on Kelas already brings. Being a God I imagine would only bring more." Heero had a point there was more responsibilities to it. "Though with these games you and the others are playing I'm sure it can't be that stressful, seems a little boring to me." Heero spat out, insulting Kyr. Kyr ignored the comment, he knew Heero was upset.

"Grim will die if you don't help him." Kyr said.

"Oh, I will help Duo, but don't get me wrong. It's not for you, or for any of the gods, it's for me and him. I'll leave the damn 'babysitters' to you. I'm not going to fix 'your' mess." And with that Heero snapped his fingers and disappeared. Kyr blinked in surprise.

"How the…I knew I choose right in choosing him to replace me, now to convince him of it." Kyr smiled and also disappeared.

-----(Back in the forest)-----

"We can't just let them take Duo away" Quatre said, almost in tears. "We have to go after them." They were all seated around a fire trying to decide what was best. Apollo had disappeared a little after Heero had, saying something about damnable gods and there stupid plots.

"We will when Heero returns." Wufei said.

"If he returns-" There was a sudden pop and Heero appeared behind them, all of them stunned face as he didn't even say anything but go on the nearest horse and kicked it into a full forced run in the direction of Duo's captures. He left the others starring in shock and then suddenly scrambling to get moving and follow him.

"See, now we can go." Wufei said sarcastically.

----- (End chapter) ----

Sorry another short chapter. The next chapter won't be for a while. There's four chapters left and it's all one huge battle, plus two chapter after that, but I'm going to write the whole battle before I post it so be prepared to wait…..review please.

Preview:

"What do you mean there in a high speed chase?!" Heero screamed out at Quatre. Quatre narrowed his eyes pointed to the road below them at the passing cars. Heero looked at them his eyes wide with shock.

"I mean, Wufei is steering a car, while Duo is on the pedal, driving at 150 mph away from them!" Quatre yelled back pointing to the car chasing the two seat corvette. "Don't ask me why, but that is what they are DOING!" Heero growled changing into his owl form and diving after the two cars.

Bwhahahahahahahaha, remember I said they had cars and technology….

Coming to you all on March 1st 2007


	17. The Grim

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, I wish that I did but that is not to be. I do own the story and would deeply appreciate it if anyone asked before posting it else where. Thank you. 

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violence, Language

Pairings: Usual

A/N Yeah finally a longer chapter. Sorry the others had been short.

**Chained**

**Chapter: The Grim**

Duo growled out in frustration for the millionth time in the two days that he'd been locked up in the damp cell. It smelled like death. There where a few skeletons that Duo felt were starring at him. It was dark most of the time. It was damp. Did I mention it smelled? Duo growled again and banged his head lightly on the wall behind him. Those stupid, ugly bastards hadn't even been down to feed him, of give him water, or even start there 'evil' plan, so why the hell was Duo here. He was really starting to hate Kyr and the gods. He just really hoped that Quatre and the others were okay. He wished that Heero was okay.

"Geez, this is so stupid. What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Duo sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep. But seeing as today was not his lucky day, sleep was not on the agenda and the door to his cell opened. Duo opened his eyes and starred at the person who was now standing in his stall. "What the hell do you want?" Duo asked.

"You of course. I think it is time that you join us Duo. We know who you are, there's no hiding it." The old man with a mushroom dome like hair style said. Duo smiled and shock his head.

"You know what? You're an idiot. You come in here telling me to join you when you've held me in this cell for at least two days without food or water. Then you tell me you know who I am and that there is no point in hiding it when I fucking showed you who I was." Duo stood and glared death at the man before him. "How stupid can this get?" He asked.

"Do not take us as stupid, Duo. We know that Kyr sent you here, and we also know why he sent you here, but you see we have other plans for you." The man stepped forward and grabbed the chain that hung loosely from Duo's neck. As soon as he touched it, electricity shot from the chain into Duo's body. Duo screamed out as he fell to the ground, violently jerking before finally becoming deathly still.

**-----(Heero and the others)-----**

"Heero, you have said a damn word since you 'appeared'." Trowa said trying to get what the hell was going on from his brother. They were still galloping towards the home of the Tholi Jhyl, had been for two days now, and Heero was looking like he was going to kill everything. Trowa was starting to feel uncomfortable about his glare. Wufei was irritated to the point of silence. Quatre was tired beyond all reason; Treize and Zechs were ready to call it quiets if Heero didn't say something.

"All of our lives are being played with. Like we are some kind of dolls. It's going to stop, and I'm going to kill them all." Heero said. Trowa lifted an eye brow.

"What happened when you disappeared?" Trowa asked. That finally made Heero stop the horses and he told them what had happened. They didn't dismount while Heero spoke. Quatre backed Heero's story up with the little he knew from what Apollo had told him, which happened to be what Kyr had told Heero. Heero noticed that Quatre was riding one of the horses that were left behind from the ambush and not Apollo.

"Where's Apollo?" Heero asked.

"I don't know he left when you disappeared." Quatre said.

"We need to keep going though. Duo's already been with them for two days."

"Heero, it's a three day trip. He's not there yet, we only left two hours after they caught him." Trowa pointed out.

"I have a feeling that if the Tholi Jhyl had the power and ability to gather that many creatures against us, then they have means to travel faster. I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about all of this." Heero said and without another word kicked his horse into a hard gallop. Trowa caught up with him quickly.

"Heero if we keep going like this we are going to be tired and hardly ready for battle." He pointed out.

"Then stay behind." Heero said.

**-----(Tholi Jhyl)-----**

Duo woke up sometime later chained to a wall in a large thrown room. He was getting so tired of chains. Then he noticed that he was naked and immediately wanted to kill someone right then. How dare they take his cloths. He sighed and rolled his eyes as a large group of creatures started flooding into the room.

They lined up a few feet away from Duo all on there knees like they were bowing to someone. Then the Tholi Jhyl entered the room and stood in between the mass numbers of creatures and Duo, there backs to Duo as the addressed the group.

"The gods have been in control for far too long. It is time that the immortals of Kelas take there place in the thrones of the heavens. We will kill the gods who have so easily cast us away to live in a hell of pain and sorrow." G said lifting his hands over his head.

"Guess you can't have a true villain without a ridiculous speech." Duo said, rolling his eyes. G ignored him.

"We will begin with the sacrifice of the immortal body of Grim and trap the god of death himself in our clutches to help us kill those who can not die." Duo laughed, this was ridiculous. These idiots wouldn't be able to kill the gods so why were they even going to try. Duo found himself having respect for those who had tried talking over Kelas rather then trying to take over the heavens. Then G turned to him with a silver knife in his hands and Duo's stopped laughing. He knew those knife some how. Then it came to him.

"That's the fates knife, how did you get you dirty hands on it?" Duo asked. That knife was the knife that killed gods when it was there time. That knife was what the fates used to end lives. No one was supposed to have it but them.

"My dear child do you not remember who we are?" Duo frowned then, memories flooded his head, like a damn had been broken. He pulled against the chain. He really just wanted to be gone from here. He no longer found this funny. He had thought that this was an attempt from immortals to fight the gods he know realized it was the fates against Kyr.

"Gyle." Duo whispered then tried harder the get away as the old man came closer to him. G cupped Duo's face in his hand and spoke to the boy so low that no one else in the room would hear.

"My dear child, we punished you before. But they sent you back. They were fools to bring you back, and we had been fools to kill you in the first place. But thanks to them they fixed our error and now our plan can be put into action. Only Duo will die, not Grim. Grim will live and Grim will kill the gods for us." Duo shook his head, tears streaming down his checks as G brought the knife up.

"No, please…I don't want to kill anyone. I made a promise. I can't" Duo pleas fell on a deaf ears and the knife plunged into his chest. Duo went limp in the chains and blood streamed from the knife. G backed up and waited. As the blood poured to the ground it also rose into the air and swirled around. The creatures in the room took a step back in fear was a much larger creature formed before them.

The creature was huge and covered in a black cloak that hooded his face. Bright violet eyes glowed through the blackened hood and starred at the creatures in the room. Large wings rested over the creature, dripping blood to the ground in a never ended rhythm. His cloak seemed to be slowly runny to the ground like blood running down human skin. Long fingers made from only bone stuck out from the sleeves, one hand curled around a silver scythe handle with a blazing green blade. The creature took a step forward and the much smaller creatures took a step back.

Then there was a glow around the creature of death, and the Tholi Jhyl started chanting (not the pretty chanting either) and chains shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the creatures form. The creature pulled at them, but they only tightened. It cried out in frustration and swiped its scythe, but the weapon was caught by a few chains and pulled to the ground.

G turned to the crowded room with a smirk.

"This, my friends, it the Grim and he is ours.

**-----(Heero and the group)-----**

Quatre fell from his horse clutching his heart. He laid on the ground and screamed as, to the others, it looked like he was trying to rip his heart out. Heero turned his horse around, as did the others, and got off to help Quatre.

"Duo…he's…no…Grim…" Quatre curled up and screamed in a pure rage his back bulged up and white feathered wings ripped through the skin, dripping blood. Quatre stood, pushing the others away from him and took off into the air towards where the Grim was calling to him. Without saying a word the others followed, but quickly lost sight of the flying boy.

**-----(End chapter)-----**

Yeah something bigs going to happen…Review please…


	18. The Wings of War

A/N: Keep in mind that this is not a death fic of a major character…well almost…lol. 

Warnings: Quatre kicking ass ahead.

**Chained**

**Chapter 18: Wings of War**

"Those men are fools…do you really think they'll be able to control death?" One of the guards asked. The other guard laughed out and shook his head.

"No way is man, Death, the ultimate weapon. He will kill the Tholi Jhyl." He said looking a little smug and way to confident.

"Yeah, well, that makes me glad I'm out here and not in there. At least I have a better chance at survival." Said the first guard. Quatre almost felt bad about killing them, but held his emotions at bay and sliced the men down before they even knew he was there. Quatre's wings folded into his back and he sank into the shadows, not an easy task for him, was always better off leaving the stealth to Duo, but he managed and continued his way from guard to guard.

**-----(Heero/group)-----**

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Treize, and Zechs sat on there horses a few feet away from Tholi Jhyl castle. They were hidden in the dark shadows of the forest behind, watching in awe as the blond demon, or god, or whatever he was made his way from guard to guard, slicing them down with his curved blades.

"He's good." Trowa said with approval.

"Yes, but he can't take on the entire army that is waiting within those wall." Treize said. Heero starred at the seen with thoughtful eyes.

"Come on, if we can't defeat them, then at least we can try." Heero said quietly.

"So know we 'are' going to help Kyr, and kill them?" Zechs asked.

"Hn."

"Why the change of heart, Sir?" Wufei asked.

"It'll be the only way to get Duo out alive." He said. The others nodded and they kicked there horse into a fast gallop. The already tired animals mentally cursed their riders, but obeyed the orders.

**-----(Tholi Jhyl)-----**

G turned to the scared creatures of his army. They were all looking at Grim with terrified expressions and their bodies physically shock in the presence of such a god. He smiled to himself. Fear was a good thing. If they feared him, then they would do whatever he told them, or they would pay for it with their lives.

"Yes, fear him, he is your god. You will obey me and he will not-." A large amount of blood dripped onto G's shoulder. He looked up and found more dropping down from where the mouth would be under the Grim's hood. He side stepped away from the red drool. "Stop that!" He ordered. There was a loud rumble form the Grim, which sounded like a growl that would scare even the best predator of Kelas.

"No one controls death, Gyle." Grim growled out. There was a gasp amongst the crowd. G's own heart was pounded slightly more then it had been earlier.

"I'm no longer Gyle, my name is G and you will obey me, Grim." G motioned to J. J grabbed one of the chains and passed an electrical shock to Grim. The large god didn't so much as flinch or make a noise. G turned back to the crowd. No one noticed the small figure moving behind them.

**-----(Quatre)-----**

Quatre was almost laughing at how easy this all was. He would have been worried if it was obviously easy, but it wasn't. The guards truly thought they were performing their duties to the fullest. And on the other hand, Quatre really felt bad that he was killing them behind their backs. But he really couldn't afford to let anyone know he was there.

The cherry to top it all was some fool had left the door open to the room that everyone was in. And to make it even better, it was the door directly to the side of what Quatre knew was Grim. He had to take a moment to catch his own thought and nerve back as his eyes fell to Duo. Who was slumped over in the chains, a knife in his heart, and blood dripping on the floor. His eyes trailed over the blood and followed its trail. It was flowing under Grim. Quatre smiled. /Maybe Duo would be okay after all./

Quatre slipped into the room, without anyone noticing. They were all to busy watching the Grim. He made his way to Duo, who was completely covered from everyone's view by the Grim, and Quatre noticed that the Grim was personally trying to hide Duo. The Grim was protecting him. /Look, there I go again, thinking of Duo and Grim as two separate people./ Quatre shook his head and sneaked around the grim.

"Yes, fear him, he is your god. You will obey me and he will not-." Quatre really had to hold back laughing now. He watched as the Grim purposefully moved over slightly so that his blood red drool would land on the old man. Quatre watched as G comforted Grim about it.

"Stop that!" He shouted. Quatre heard the laugh in the Grim's throat, and also noticed that G was frightened by it. /Probably thinks he's growling./ Quatre thought to him self. Then Grim spoke and Quatre stood still.

"No one control's death, Gyle." He said. Quatre was happy to note that Duo's voice was still there, though it was much deeper, and almost seemed to echo.

"I'm no longer Gyle, my name is G and you will obey me, Grim." Quatre watched G motion for J to do something. He was still well hidden from his position and watched J send a shook to Grim, which did nothing. Then he smiled and narrowed his eyes. Grim couldn't move because of the chains.

Without anyone noticing Quatre was able to sneak up to H, S, and O, knock the out, unhooking the chains from the ground. He then proceeded to sneak back up to where J was standing. At the last moment J saw Quatre, but it was too late, Quatre punched him across the face, sending J to the ground. He quickly grabbed J's feet and pulled him behind Grim, just as G turned to see J sliding across the floor.

G growled out and started in that direction. He pulled his sword out and was going to bring it on to Quatre's head. Quatre looked up and was shocked to find G there. How the hell had the old man gotten there so quickly. He grabbed his blades, but knew he was too late. Quatre closed his eyes for the blow….but then opened them again when it didn't come. What he saw there was Grim's bone hand around G. (Yes he's that big, how the heck do you think Quatre is walking 'around' him).

"Grim, put me down at once." G ordered. Grim just laughed and crushed G in his fingers. The blood and bones, squishing through the white bones and dripping to the ground. Then to the horror of everyone in the room, even the five new members in the back Grim turned on them, Scythe in hand and ready for blood.

**-----(Heero and Group)-----**

They dismounted from their horses and entered the castle. Every few feet there was a dead guard. They all had their weapons ready for a fight.

"Which way did he go?" Treize asked.

"It's hard to tell." Wufei said.

"This door's open." Trowa said peeking threw the crack in the door. Then his eyes widened and he took a step back. "Maybe we should wait this out." He suggested.

"What do you mean?" Heero pushed him away and looked threw the crack. "That's the Grim." He said in awe.

"That's why I think it would be best to wait." Trowa said. Heero almost laughed when he saw a huge glop of red drool run down one of the Tholi Jhyl's shoulder. That's when he noticed Quatre in the back. He watched as Quatre slipped out of view only to appear on the other side of Grim and take out three of the Tholi Jhyl.

"We can't let Quatre have all the fun." And with that he entered the room as quietly as possible. Not that they really need to be quiet. Everyone's attention was on the god in front of them.

They watched from the back as Quatre knocked J in the face, and drag him away. Heero had to hold Trowa back as G followed him behind the Grim, sword in hand. Then to their surprise Grim turned and grabbed G, crushing the screaming man in his fingers. And the seemed to break whatever trance had taken over the other creatures in the room, and now they were all screaming and trying to get away. To everyone's horror, the doors slammed shut and locked themselves as laughter filled the room.

That was when Heero noticed Duo's chained body on the wall, and the silver blood stained knife in his chest. He felt his own chest grow cold.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Review please…….


	19. The Enclosed Battle

A/N: Keep in mind that this is not a death fic of a major character…well almost…lol. 

Warnings: More ass kicking

**Chained**

**Chapter 19: Enclosed Battle.**

There was no way out of the large thrown room, so when the creatures found that out, they started attacking Grim. It was the only way that they could survive. If they could kill the Grim then they could get away. But fighting the Grim was proving to be impossible.

Heero slipped through the crowd, blocking swords when he had to and slicing down others when they threatened him. He had to get to Duo, he had to see if he was okay. But it would seem as if the Grim was protecting Duo. Heero found and bony hand grab him and throw him across the room, where he slammed into the wall and slid to the floor a little more then dazed.

Trowa and Wufei helped Heero to his feet while Treize and Zechs kept the other creatures away.

"He's killing them all." Zechs said, watching as the Grim swiped his scythe and took out half the men in the room. "And quickly too, if we don't do something he will kill us, too." Zechs shot his lightning out to hit the Grim, but it appeared not to work. His eye twitched and he was about to try again.

"Stop!" This was from Quatre who was running towards them now, pushing people out of his way.

"What do you mean stop; he's going to kill us." Treize said.

"He doesn't know who we are. He's Grim right now." Quatre said. Treize nodded and added.

"Yeah, and he's going to kill us, that's what the Grim Reaper does. He kills."

"Yes, but that's also Duo. You can't just kill him. He's risking his life for us." Quatre pointed out. Heero looked up at the Grim, and pushed away from Trowa and Wufei. They stood in the back of the room, watching and thinking of how to stop this.

The Grim was busing himself with the creatures that were jumping at him. If the hood had not been in the way, one could see a smile on his face. He would catch a few in the air; throw them into others, many of them landing on others swords and spears. He would step on them like little bugs and squash them to death. He had only swung his scythe once, and didn't like the outcome. It was to fast. He was going to take his time with this. Death was finally free.

All too soon the Grim's enemy's numbers diminished into six. The blond he new he couldn't kill; he had set him free from his chains. But the other five, well they were fair game. He took a step towards them and was surprised that one of them, one with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, an elf he noted, stepped out in front of the group to protect them from the Grim. The Grim laughed. Did this little elf think he was going to stand up to the Grim? So the Grim decided to play, to scare him first.

He shouts his fist towards Heero, but stopped short by only an inch. The Grim caught his own breath, for the elf had not even flinched. The Grim picked up his scythe and swung it back.

"What are you going to do Duo?" Heero asked his voice steady. "Are you going to kill me?" The Grim froze.

"I am Grim, not Duo." He growled out. Heero ignored him.

"Are you going to kill me for taking away your freedom? For enslaving you?" Heero asked.

"I am GRIM!" He yelled back, sounding more like Duo then Grim. He swung his Scythe, but he completely missed Heero. Heero just stood there, only moving with the wind of the scythe, but even then it wasn't much.

"Are you whiling to kill someone who loves you Duo?" Heero asked. The Grim dropped his scythe and took a step back. Heero took a step forward.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Your love is in the wrong place, elf." This time it sounded more like Grim. "The boy doesn't love you." He growled out. Heero only ignored him.

"Why don't you kill me?" He taunted. The others could only watch in amazement as Heero was backing the giant creature known as Grim, a creature that controlled death, a god, into a corner. "What, are you afraid?" He screamed out. The Grim rushed forward toward Heero, who in turn didn't move. The Grim stopped short again, this time his hooded head a few inches away from Heero. Heero looked into the glowing red eyes, and noticed they were getting darker, changing into a purplish color.

To everyone's surprise Heero reached into the hood with both arms. They watched in amazement at Heero's arms disappeared into the hood and as he leaned forward with his head. It was the weirdest moment in their lives. To watch as half of Heero's body disappeared into the Grim's hood.

The five viewers watched frozen in their places as the Grim began to shrink. As the Grim shrank it became apparent the Heero was kissing him. Then hands reached up and they weren't the bony ones of Grim, there was flesh there, they pulled away the hood and….Duo was under that hood.

Quatre's eyes went to where Duo's body had been and found only a skeleton. Quatre had been right. The trail of blood leading from Duo's body to the Grim was Duo himself. Because Grim was Duo and Duo was Grim. Duo was Shinigami.

"Finally." Trowa breathed out. Quatre laughed and look at him.

'What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means I don't have to sit around watching Heero making a fool of himself." Trowa explained. "Now we can go home and this will all be done with."

"Not quite." They all turned to see Kyr standing there. "If you guys would please join me, I think I have some explaining to do." He said. Everyone sighed. More explaining. What the hell could be left?

**-----(End chapter)-----**

Okay so I thought this part was four chapters when it was only three, sorry about that. Two chapters left however so hang in there….review please…


	20. The Something is Nothing

Warning: Conversation and understanding ahead. Lol. Language. 

Pairings 1x2, 3x4, 5x no one Bwhahahahahahahaha

A/N: Yeah the ending is near...yeah...longest story yet...yeah...enjoy

**Chained**

**Chapter 20: The Something is Nothing**

"Please have a seat." Kyr said waving a hand, seven chairs appeared behind them and they sat. No one disobeyed the orders of a God, or the God rather. Kyr sat at his chair. "I understand that by now you are all confused, frustrated, and pissed off at me. But you must understand that this is how you five made us feel. This was a punishment that both should have happened and should not have happened." Kyr said, leaning on one side of his chair.

"I suggest you start from the beginning and don't leave anything out, Kyr." Heero said his glare in place. He wasn't just an elf here, he was a king, and he was a god, supposedly. He had nothing to fear from Kyr.

Kyr smile and nodded. "Yes, I guess that would be a good idea." Kyr snapped his fingers and a large bowl of water appeared in the middle of all of them. He waved his hand over the large bowl and the others watched to see what would happen. "It will be much easier to show you. You see you five, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, were born here in Oleler, You grew up here. What I'm about to show you happened roughly a thousand years ago…."

-----(Flashback)-----

Heero lay on his stomach over a small bowl of water. He looked utterly bored and yawned to prove it. Bare feet come into his eyes site and he looks up to see Duo standing over him, dressed in a black robe his hood drawn back, and his scythe hanging loosely at his fingers.

"What are you up to, Jhori?" Duo said with a smile and sat down next to him. Heero pushed himself up and crossed his legs.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said, then sighed and put his head in his hands when he saw the smirk pull on Duo's lips. "Okay, Okay, what do you want to do, you know I can't say no." He said. Duo hopped up to his feet and pulled Heero with him.

"Kyr has something that he's hiding and I want to know what it is." He said simply.

"Grim, you know that Kyr has a right to his own privacy right?" Heero asked being dragged along without really fighting it.

"Of course." Duo said easily waving off Heero's words. Heero rolled his eyes and went along.

-----(a few minutes later)-----

"What are you two doing?" Duo turned and put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh, look." He whispered. Wufei snuck closer to them and looked through the window with Heero and Duo.

"What in Hades name is that?" He said, Duo smiled.

"That, my friend, is Kyr's crown."

"I've never seen him wear it." Heero said.

"That's because it's made from Gundanium, if someone was to touch it they would have the powers of Kyr, he doesn't want anyone to have that much power in the wrong hands it would be devastating to the universe. Instead of ruling over Kelas you would rule over all the planets." Duo explained.

"How do you know?" Wufei asked.

"Easy, I've seen him use it. With it he calls the beast of the forces. Life, Death, Love, Peace, and War. There was also two extras, Justice, and Hate. They're beautiful metal creatures." Duo said.

"Are they gods?" Heero asked.

"More like…gladiators." Duo said.

-----(an hour later)-----

"Jhylaes, Vaeli, come on, we've got this cool idea." Duo said running past the two. Trowa spotted the crown of Kyr in Heero's hands as Heero and Wufei ran by. So he and Quatre stood and followed the three boys.

Soon they found themselves seated under a tree with Heero, Wufei, and Duo.

"Why do you have Kyr's crown?" Trowa asked.

"You know about it Vaeli?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, my father is Aries, Grim. Of course I know about it. He piloted one of the Gundam's." Trowa explained.

"Gundam's?" They all asked.

"Yes, Gundam's, the beast of Gundanium. The Gladiators to Kyr." He said. Duo nodded, he knew what they were. "Well their not a toy, we should not have this." Trowa said pointing to the crown."

"I agree." They all froze and looked up to see Kyr standing behind them…

-----(End flashback)-----

"So all of this is over a silly crown?" Duo asked. Kyr smiled.

"Yes, and no." Kyr explained. Heero sighed.

"I'm so sick of these double edged answers."

"I've already told you that we got the Fates to baby sit you five. With Treize and Zechs here were put in charge of protecting you five. Zechs being a Lightning Spirit and Treize being the God of Peace-." Heero laughed straight out at that. "-Yes yes I know, but in Oleler he was of Peace. Anyway's it didn't work however. The fates had other plans."

-----(flashback)-----

Treize sat in a chair drinking a glass of red wine, happily watching the five boys be bored out of their minds. He very slowly fell asleep, never to wake in Oleler again…

-----(flashback view change)-----

Zechs was walking along a long corridor headed for the main dinning hall of the Oleler Castle. He was late for the dinner, but had to take a few extra minutes talking to Past, Gyle, about some stupid dinosaurs issue, that he really didn't even care about. A shadow snuck up behind him and he turned to see who was there, chains wrapped around him and his electrical charge that sparked his lightening became his enemy, and he fell motionless to the floor, he too, never to awake in Oleler again….

-----(Flashback view change)-----

Heero practiced with his swords with Joniz. He wasn't as good as the Fate, 'yet'. He still had a few tricks he wanted to learn from the fate. But today was not the day, as Joniz caught Heero's sword in his sleeve, and stabbed Heero threw the stomach. Heero blinked a few times, pulled the sword out of his flesh, and tried to say something to Joniz, but only chocking noises were heard as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

-----(Change View)-----

Duo slept soundly in his bed, snoring slightly, and completely unaware of his surrounding. Gyle stepped out of the shadows, dagger raised in his hand, ready to stab Duo threw the chest, he swung down but a hand caught his wrist.

"You're a fool." Duo whispered in the darkness. "You can't take death, life." He smiled. "I'll be back and I will crush you." With that Duo let go of Gyle's hand and kept smile as the blade of the dagger slide into his heart.

"I would like to see you try, Grim." Gyle laughed, but Duo's blank eyes said nothing in return, but the laughter that filled the room was not Gyle's.

-----(change view)-----

Trowa was reading a small book in his room. He didn't notice the shadow behind him, not until the blade was already deep in his neck. The blood trailing down his neck and chest like a small river. He watched as his eye site began to fade, the only thought going threw his mind was of the blond boy he would be able to say good bye too.

-----(Change View)-----

Quatre ran threw the halls as fast as he could. His arm dripping blood, from a deep knife wound on his shoulder. Something wrapped around his ankles and he fell to the ground with a hard thud and tried to gather his breath as he turned onto his back and looked down the hall. He kicked frantically at the chains around his feet to get them loose. But it was no use, they wouldn't loosen up. There was a sudden shadow over him and a knife plunged into his chest. Quatre screamed out, but the sound was cut off as blood filled his throat and mouth.

-----(change view)-----

Wufei slept in his own bed, undisturbed by the fire that engulfed his room until it was too late. He didn't fight it but waited for death to over take him with sad eyes and a pained body. He didn't miss the shadow disappear from the room and the flames finally claimed his life.

-----(End flashback)-----

"Did you really have to show us our own death's." Quatre asked. He was a little sour now, and a little green in the face. Trowa wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Yes, I think you disserve to know what happened. The fates were punished to live on Kelas for the duration of a human life, but they managed to obtain their power when they were reborn and pass as elves. They fooled the elves into thinking they were the elders of the race and became the rulers of Kelas, more then once. We also decided to have you seven reborn on Kelas as a punishment for taking the crown. It would have been easier to let you grow up there, where you wouldn't be bored."

"No, but we would still be tortured. I lost everything. My parents, my family, my friends, my life. Living on Kelas was pure hell for me." Duo said a glare in his eyes.

"Well Duo, it was your idea to take the crown." Kyr's pointed out. Duo just sighed.

"Well it's over with know right, so nothing to worry about." Duo said sarcastically.

"Exactly. You seven are home know. Your punishment is over." Kyr said.

"So being reborn was a punishment to us too, what did we do?" Treize asked.

"Oh know, you two got killed because of the fates, you have to be reborn in Kelas then return here, that's why you were both born as kings, it wasn't a punishment."

"Then what was Heero's punishment?" Duo asked, a little jealous that Heero had been born a king.

"Heero wasn't born a king he was born a prince, he had to spend his life in boring meetings and endless parties. If you knew Heero, Duo, you would understand that any social event is pure torture for Heero." Heero nodded in agreement.

"So all of this was a big punishment plan gone all wacky because of the fates?" Wufei asked. Kyr nodded.

"Like I said before. This is really stupid." Heero stood and started walking away.

"Heero, where are you going?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm going to be bored." He said simply. Duo laughed, stood up and ran after him.

"Let's go be bored together, I have a few ideas." He said with a sly smile.

"Heero is right you know?" Trowa said to Kyr. "If this was a punishment, it was stupid." He stood, grabbed Quatre's hand and followed his brother and Duo out the door.

Treize laughed lightly. "Funny, I got the feeling you had this planned all along." He smiled and also left. Zechs following happily.

Wufei looked at Kyr with a lifted eye brow. Kyr just smiled knowingly to him.

"Treize is right." He said, Kyr simply nodded and disappeared. Wufei laughed lightly and walking out of the room, to start…or continue his new life, which ever it was.

-----(End chapter)-----

This is the end of the story. I'm one chapter short sorry. There may be a Teaser off this later with Heero and Duo and a very Sexy Lemon. So keep an eye out for it, it'll be a seperate story.


End file.
